Alphabet girls
by Skovko
Summary: 26 letters in the alphabet, 26 girls, 26 dirty stories. Follow Dean as he travels through the alphabet. (Pure sex stories from A to Z).
1. A

"May I take your order, sweetheart?"

Dean looked up at the waitress leaning over the counter. His eyes fell down on her chest and then on the name tag on her shirt.

"Autumn? What an unusual name," he said.  
"Born in October. My mom thought it would be cute," she said.  
"It is," he said.

She smiled and blushed a little.

"What are you having, sweetheart?" She asked again.  
"A cup of coffee and a slice of pecan pie," he answered.  
"Coming right up," she said.

She went away and came back 10 seconds later to fill up a cup of coffee in front of him. Shortly after she returned with a piece of pie as well.

"Anything else, sweetheart?" She asked.  
"No thanks," he said and grabbed the fork.

She walked away to clean some of the tables. He was the last customer in there and he knew they would close in a couple of minutes. He watched her in silence while he made his way through the pie. She was a cute little thing.

"I don't mean to sound rude, sweetheart, but I'm closing up," she said.

He looked at her. He knew she was alone. The chef had already left.

"Mind if I just sit here with my coffee while you do what you gotta do? I won't get in your way," he said.

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Sure, why not?" She finally said and smiled.

She walked over to lock the door and turn the sign from "OPEN" to "CLOSED".

She whistled as she cleaned the tables and got everything in order. He just kept watching her. He licked his lips as he watched how her ass would sway everytime she walked past him.

"Are you done with your coffee, sweetheart?" She asked.  
"Yeah, thank you," he answered and handed her the empty cup.  
"You're welcome. Now I'm kicking you out," she said with a giggle.

He got up from the chair and walked slowly towards her. He knew he probably shouldn't but he just had to try. She turned him on and the worst thing that could happen was that she would say no and he could live with that. But he just had to try. She might say yes.

His hands landed on her hips and he stepped close to her, leaning down to her ear.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I bet you've often fantasized about being taken on one of the tables in here," he said in a raspy voice.

His tongue followed his words into her ear and she shivered. She didn't push him away or struggle and he knew he had her right where he wanted.

"How about that booth in the corner? Want me to take you right on that table?" He asked as he slowly walked her backwards towards it.

She let out a small gasp as her ass connected with the edge of the table.

"Is this really happening?" She whispered.

He looked at her and saw her blush which only made him smirk at her.

"Yes, it's really happening," he answered as he lifted her up to lay on the table.

He pushed up her skirt, grabbed her panties and pulled them off her. He tossed them to the side and placed his hand on her naked crotch.

"Mmm, already so wet," he said as he pushed two fingers inside her.

She moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She was ready for the taking and he couldn't wait. He pulled his fingers out and put them to her lips so she could lick them clean. Meanwhile he used his other hand to open his pants.

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and used both hands to push down his pants and boxers to his knees. He lifted up her legs on his shoulders and pushed his dick inside her without warning. She grabbed the edges of the table and let out a loud moan. No way she was ready for what was to come. There was no rhytm or sweet lovemaking in his movements. It was just rough fucking as fast as he could. She tried to hold on to the table as good as she could but soon realized that there was no point. Her body went back and forward but he kept holding on to her legs so she wouldn't fall down. She finally let go and just let him control everything.

She twirled her upper body to the side while she cried out her orgasm. He kept her lower body in place with her legs still on his shoulders as he continued to smash into her so fast that she could barely figure out when he was going in or out. He fucked her through her orgasm and even when it had died down, he kept going at the same rapid pace. He finally grunted out loud and thrust into her one last time.

He leaned forward and put his hands on the table. Her legs were being bent towards her and it wasn't a comfortable position but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. Sweat was dripping from his hair down on her.

"I'm gonna tell my friends all about this place and their friendly waitresses," he said with a childish grin on his face.

She slapped him on his chest but couldn't help but laugh.

He finally pulled out of her and removed her legs from his shoulders. He helped her back up and she quickly fixed her skirt while he pulled up his pants. She looked for her panties and found them halfway towards the front door. She walked over to grab them and he followed her. With her panties still in her hand, she went to the front door to unlock it and let him out.

"Thanks for the coffee," he said.  
"Anytime, sweetheart," she said.


	2. B

Dean stumbled laughing into the livingroom. He watched the woman in front of him. They were both drunk. She was giggling while she kicked off her heels. She was a hot little thing but he had already forgotten her name. Brandy, Bree, Bridget... something starting with Br, he was sure of it.

"You coming, big guy?" She asked.

He looked up in her eyes. They were so inviting. A smile spread on her face as she pulled the dress down and revealed her pink and black underwear. Yes, he was definately coming... and cumming.

He walked towards her as she took off into the bedroom, still giggling. His eyes landed on some mail as he walked past the livingroom table. He looked at the envelope on top. Brenda! He knew it was something with Br. He chuckled to himself as he walked away from the table and into the bedroom as well.

"You got too much clothes on," she said as she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

She smirked as she saw his abbs. Her hands landed on his torso and slowly they went down until they reached his belt. She unbuckled it and opened his pants. She was just about to stick her hand down his pants when he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

He didn't want foreplay. He didn't want her touching him. He didn't want to touch her. He didn't want a blowjob or eat pussy. He just wanted a quick fuck and then go home to his own bed. Drunk Dean wasn't always the most caring or giving Dean.

He spun her around fast and bent her over the bed. He pushed a leg between hers and kicked them apart a bit. She was still giggling and it was slowly starting to irritate him. He had no idea who she was. Just a random girl he picked up at a bar to fuck and now he just wanted it to be over with.

"Will you just shut up?" He growled as he grabbed her thong and ripped it off her body.

The giggling stopped but was replaced with a small shriek. He quickly grabbed his dick and got it out of his pants and he pushed himself inside her before she would start that annoying giggling again.

He thrust into her and she moaned out loud. Now that was a sound he could deal with. He thrust in harder, not caring to hold back to make it last. She didn't seem to mind the hard fucking. She just moaned louder for each time he would thrust in even harder so he continued in that direction. It didn't take long before he came. He held on tight to her hips as he leaned his head back a bit, eyes closed and with a smile on his face. It felt good to have been relieved like that.

"You're done already?" She asked, dragging him back to reality.  
"Yeah," he answered and pulled out of her.

Not his proudest moment, he had to admit. He normally could and would go on for longer but he was drunk and tired and just wanted to cum inside a pussy, any pussy at all, and now he had gotten what he wanted.

She crawled up on bed, trying to look sexy, but whatever charm she had had in the bar had completely vanished by now.

"But I'm getting another round, right?" She purred and wriggled her ass.  
"Sure. Just let me use the bathroom first," he lied.

She rolled down on her back, stretched her body and closed her eyes.

"Hurry," she mumbled.

He closed his pants and grabbed his shirt from the floor before she opened her eyes again and noticed. As soon as he was back in the livingroom, he put it on while walking through the room.

He was lucky. He hadn't even gotten out of his shoes to begin with so he was fast out of the house, leaving Brenda waiting on the bed for a man who would never return. Brenda! He chuckled again once he was outside in the darkness. Yeah, that name would be forgotten again tomorrow.


	3. C

Dean looked at the screen and frowned.

"Six fucking hours?" He groaned in disbelief.

His flight was delayed and it was annoying the shit out of him.

"Yeah, it sucks," a voice sounded behind him.

He turned around and looked at the woman sitting on a chair behind him. She was somewhat boyish to look at with her short red hair, the army green shorts and the black tank top. She wore glasses that gave her a nerdy look on top of the boyish one and in her hands was a book about science.

"I have places to be," he said annoyed.  
"So do we all. Why else would be in an airport ready to board a plane?" She asked.  
"Are you always this annoying to listen to?" He asked.  
"Only when I have to answer to someone like you," she fired back.

She chuckled and nodded before walking over to sit on the chair next to her.

"Touché," he said with a grin plastered on his face.

She smiled at him and closed the book. She sure could work that nerdy, boyish charm just by smiling and he felt himself get warm inside.

"You wanna go for a cup of coffee while we wait?" She asked.  
"You sure you wanna go with someone like me?" He asked.  
"Sure beats sitting here listening to everyone around us complain about the delay," she answered.  
"Yeah, you're right. Coffee sounds good by now," he said.

They sat down at a small café inside the airport with a cup of black coffee each.

"I'm Dean, by the way," he said.  
"Celeste," she said and smiled.  
"Celeste? I like that name," he said.

They had finished their coffee but hadn't left the café. Somehow he found her very easy and pleasant to talk to. She didn't seem to know who he was and he liked that he could just be a normal guy for once. Airports in general and especially being held up in airports by delayed flights were usually the worst. So many fans would spot him and give him hell when all he wanted was just to get away and move on to the next town. But Celeste was different. She was nice and that smile of hers constantly gave him a warm feeling inside. He found himself wanting to hear whatever came out of her mouth just so that he could continue watching her lips move and hopefully see them twist into a smile. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"Still five hours to go," she said.  
"I can't believe we've been sitting here for an hour," he said.  
"Well, you turned out not to be such bad company after all," she said and smiled.

That smile. He would sit there for the remaining five hours if she asked him to.

"Should we get out of here?" She asked.  
"Where do you wanna go?" He asked back.

She twisted a smile again, only this time it looked different. More dark and inviting and almost menacing.

"Wanna have some fun?" She asked.  
"Lead the way," he said and took her hand.

He followed her lead as she walked through the airport. She stopped and looked around to make sure no one caught them and suddenly he found himself inside a handicap toilet while she was locking the door behind them. She leaned up against the door and looked at him before starting to walk over to him.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and reached up to open his pants. She dragged them down along with his boxers and put her hand on his dick. She slowly stroked it and within seconds, it was as hard as it could get. He continued to look down at her, just waiting to see what she was planning. She gave him a dirty look before taking him in her mouth. Her eyes never left his as she moved her head up and down on his dick, swallowing him whole, giving him pleasure he had never dreamed of receiving in a place like this, but god damn it, did it turn him on like never before.

"Such a bad, little girl," he murmured as he pulled his fingers through her hair

She removed her mouth and gave his dick one last long lick from the shaft to the head before she stood up. She closed the lid on the toilet.

"Sit!" She ordered.

He wasn't used to taking orders when it came to sex. Normally he would be the one in control but he found himself willing to do whatever she wanted and he quickly sat down. He grabbed his dick and stroked it while he watched her.

"That's mine!" She growled and slapped his hand to make him stop playing with himself.  
"Then take it!" He growled back.

She opened her shorts and let them drop to the ground. His mouth opened as he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Such a bad, little girl indeed," he said and licked his lips.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and her legs on each side of him. She bent her knees and slid down on his dick like a pro. He grabbed her ass and hissed as he felt her take him all the way in. He moved one of his hands up in her hair and forced her head down so he could capture her lips. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, not caring if she liked it or not. He just had to control one thing in this situation and kissing her would be it. She allowed it and started moving her hips. She set a good pace and he squeezed her hip tight with the hand still on it while tugging a bit rougher in her hair. She pushed his hand away from her hair and instead grabbed his hair and forced his head back. He couldn't control his moaning. This woman had him just where she wanted.

She watched him while still holding his head back. He could see in her eyes how much it turned her on to have him under her control and he played along with it. He gave her his most submissive look and he felt how her walls started caving in as she squeezed his dick. She tilted her head back and moaned loudly as she came.

He took over the best he could in the position. He held on tight to her hips and thrust upwards into her, working his hips and dick to increase her pleasure through her orgasm and then he came too. He sunk back down and sighed.

"Fuck, that was good," he mumbled.

They got dressed and snuck back out and back to the terminal where they sat down and looked at the screen again.

"Still four hours to go," he said and sighed.  
"I think we'll survive. And if not, we can always go back to our secret hideout," she said.

He searched her face and he could see she meant it, and then she gave him that smile again.

"Yeah, I think we have to go back there at least one more time," he said.


	4. D

"My man!" Dean yelled as Dolph came back with another round of beers.

Dolph sat down and handed Dean one of the beers.

"We should do this more often. You and me out for a night of fun," Dean continued.  
"Yeah, we don't get to see each other that often anymore now that we're on seperate brands. It's a shame. I miss having you prank the entire roster," Dolph said.  
"You've never been too bad at pranks yourself," Dean said with a chuckle.  
"But it's more fun when you're two to take the fall for it," Dolph said.

Dean leaned back and looked over at a group of girls in the other end of the bar.

"We can still have some fun together," he said and smirked.

Dolph looked over at the girls as well.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.  
"Let me guess. You like the brunette as well?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, she's hot. Way more hot than any of her friends but a couple of more beers and I'll do them all," Dolph answered.  
"How about we double team?" Dean asked.  
"Really?" Dolph asked.  
"Yeah really, but if you're not into that, then I understand, but I call dibs on the brunette then," Dean answered.  
"No, I'm game. I just hope she is too," Dolph said and twisted a smile at Dean.

They kept watching the girls, just waiting for the right time. It came 30 minutes later as the brunette made her way to the bar alone. Both men got up from the table and went to stand on either side of her.

"Hey bartender, you can't let a beautiful lady like her wait," Dean yelled.

She giggled and blushed.

"Aw babe, don't be shy. You must know you're beautiful," Dolph said.  
"A shy flower. That's sweet. We gotta warm you up then. What are you having, flower?" Dean asked.  
"A mai tai, please," she answered.  
"Bartender! A mai tai and two beers!" Dean yelled.

The bartender came with their drinks and Dean paid.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Now, will it be too much to ask for you to join us at our table while you empty your drink? Just for a nice, little conversation?" Dolph asked.  
"Sure, I'll do that," she answered.

They walked back to the table and sat down.

"What's a beautiful girl like you called?" Dolph asked.

Again she blushed. It was almost too easy. One sweet word and she was right under their spell.

"Dawn," she answered.

Dean started chuckling.

"Dean, Dolph, Dawn. 3D," he said.  
"Didn't there used to be a band in the 90's called that?" Dolph asked.  
"No, I think that was 3T," she answered.  
"Whatever. They sounded horrible," Dolph said.  
"You're right about that," she said and laughed.

The ice had been broken easily and they kept firering up under her. They took turns complimenting her, getting under her skin, slowly winning her over word by word, drink by drink, smile by smile.

"Well, flower, we're about to go home but the party doesn't have to end here. You wanna come along?" Dean asked.

She looked at them, clearly thinking it over. They could see it in her eyes. She knew exactly what they were asking.

"Yes," she finally answered.  
"We'll treat you real good, Dawn," Dolph said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

They all stood up and were ready to leave.

"You wanna go say goodbye to your friends first?" Dolph asked.  
"No, they'll just judge me and ruin the fun of it," she answered.

Dean and Dolph shared smiles over her head. Yeah, she definately knew what she had agreed to.

The moment they were out of the bar, Dolph grabbed her and dragged her in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to assult her mouth. Dean moved in close behind her and put his hands on her hips. As soon as Dolph released her, Dean spun her around to kiss her too.

"Yeah, flower, we're gonna have so much fun," he said as he broke the kiss.

She smiled at him and blushed again. He twisted a smile back at her.

"So much fun," he repeated.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they were walking again.  
"My place. I live close by," Dolph answered.

She nodded and let him lead the way.

Dean was on her the moment they entered Dolph's house. He walked her backwards into the bedroom while undressing her along the way. Once they reached the bedroom, she was already completely naked. He pushed her up against the wall and sank to his knees in front of her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and starting pleasuring her with his tongue.

She leaned her head up against the wall as she moaned and panted. Dolph stood a little behind Dean and looked her directly in the eyes while Dean worked her up. He undressed in front of her and the sight of him naked had her on the edge in no time.

"Stop!" Dolph ordered.

Dean immetiately pulled back.

"Why?" She whimpered.

She had been so close. Why would he deny her an orgasm? Dolph walked over to her.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you deserve but I wanna be part of it," he said.

He took her hand and led her over to the bed. He laid down on his back and dragged her on top of him. She straddled him and slid down on his dick.

"Slow, babe," he said.

He didn't want her or himself to go off before Dean was part of it. Dean watched them as he undressed. He caught Dolph's eyes and raised his shoulders as to ask where he should look.

"Bottom drawer," Dolph said and pointed at the dresser.

Dean walked over and opened the drawer. He chuckled as he saw what was in there. Why wasn't he surprised that Dolph had all kinds of sex toys? He found what he was searching for and took out the lube.

She was still moving painfully slow when Dean joined them in bed. He kissed her back as he opened the lube and put some of his fingers. He pushed a finger inside her ass and worked it just as slow as she was moving on Dolph. She moaned and quickly one more finger followed. He moved his fingers in and out, still kissing her back, taking his time to get her ready.

"You ready for this, flower?" He asked.  
"Aha," she answered.

He pulled out his fingers and went behind her.

"Hold still," he said.

She stopped moving and waited for him to fill her up even more. She gasped as he pushed inside her. He had been a little too eager and she was taken by surprise by the sudden intrusion and the pain it caused. He paused as he was all the way in.

"Sorry about that, flower. You alright?" He asked and kissed her between her shoulder blades.  
"Yeah, just give me a second," she answered.  
"Just tell me when," he said.

She relaxed her body as much as she could and the pain quickly went away.

"Okay," she said.

Dean planted one more kiss between her shoulder blades and then he started thrusting in and out of her. Dolph followed Dean's lead and started thrusting under her as well.

"Holy shit!" She almost screamed as waves of strong pleasure flooded her immetiately.

She had never had an orgasm that strong and that fast before and if she hadn't been locked in between two men, she would have collapsed on the bed.

"I told you you'd get what you deserve," Dolph chuckled as he pulled her head down to kiss her.

They both kept thrusting into her. She felt pleasure and pain all in one. She wanted them to stop and she wanted them to continue. It was just so intense, like nothing she had ever experienced before. It didn't take long before she felt another orgasm being built up.

"Shit! Keep going!" She panted.  
"Don't worry, babe," Dolph answered.  
"We got you, flower," Dean added.

Dolph kept at it at the same pace but Dean started moving faster, sending her over the edge one more time, the second orgasm even more violent and amazing than the first one. She fell down on Dolph's chest, feeling completely spent. She couldn't take it anymore and yet they kept going.

"Please..." She whimpered.  
"Almost there," Dolph said as he grabbed her hips and thrust hard up into her a couple of more times.

He growled down in her hair as he came. He pulled out of her but before she could think about relaxing, Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her body towards him. He upped the pace and thrust into her ass again and again, making the pain starting to set in again.

"Dean!" She yelled but he kept going.

She was about to cry but at the same time, the pleasure started mixing with the pain again. She couldn't believe it as she felt that wonderful feeling in her stomach again. She'd never had three orgasms in a row. He felt it coming too so he gritted his teeth and tried to last a little longer as he kept thrusting into her.

"Oh god! Dean!" She moaned out loud as she came a third time.

He smiled to himself as he pushed in one final time and came too.

"Shit, flower, that was amazing," he whispered before pulling out of her.

She collapsed on the bed next to Dolph as Dean got out of bed and put on his boxers. She didn't look at either of them but she knew they were exchanging looks about her laying there in bed.

"Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as I can breathe again," she said jokingly.  
"Don't sweat about it. You can stay if you like," Dolph said.  
"No, I can't. I don't wanna stay here anymore than you want me to," she said and turned her head to look at him. "But it was fun though."

He grinned at her and nodded.

"Why don't you leave your number here and maybe we'll call you next time I'm back in town to visit Dolph," Dean said.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, why not? I wouldn't mind getting mind blowingly fucked again by you two," she said and twisted a smile.


	5. E

"Fuck you!"

Dean turned his head as he walked past his neighbour's open door and heard her shout inside. He saw her toss her phone through the room and then sink to her knees on the floor. Without thinking about it twice he walked over and softly knocked on the already open door.

"Edith, are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm absolutely peachy," she answered.  
"May I come in?" He asked.

He didn't wait for her to answer though. He just walked in, sat down on the floor next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"Men are scum," she said.  
"That we are," he chuckled and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

She sighed and leaned up against him. He kept his arm around her shoulders, waiting for her to say or do something. He gently stroked her shoulder and upper arm as he tried to comfort her.

"He cheated on me," she finally said.  
"Idiot," he said.  
"He didn't even have the decency to tell me face to face. He just called to let me know that he made a mistake and that he hopes I can forgive him," she said.  
"Fuck him," he said.  
"Yeah, fuck him. God, why does this always happen to me?" She asked with a sigh.  
"Because you're attracted to bad boys," he answered.

She let out a little laugh. She knew he had seen her with different boyfriends through the time they had been neighbours and he was right. She was attracted to bad boys. Maybe that was why she had always found him attractive too although she had never told him.

Her phone buzzed from the other end of the room where it had landed when she tossed it. She got up to her feet while he stayed seated on the floor.

"Great!" She growled sarcastically as she walked back to him.  
"What?" He asked.

She dumped down next to him again and showed him the text.

"Apparently he's coming over to talk it through," she answered.

He took the phone out of her hand and read the text. What an idiot. What on earth made him think that he could just come by to talk about him cheating on her? She was too good for him. He had always known she was too good for any of the men he had seen her date. She was even too good for him. That's why he had never made a move on her even though he found her attractive.

"Do you wanna forgive him and continue seeing him?" He asked.  
"No fucking way. If anything, I wanna get even," she answered.  
"Hmm..." He said as he looked at her.

He knew he shouldn't. She was hurting but she was also pissed off and he always liked a good revenge story.

"What?" She asked as she saw the way he looked at her.  
"Well, if you really wanna get even, I'm already here," he said and twisted a little smile.

She looked at him as his words slowly sank in.

"Do you mean...?" She started but couldn't finish the sentence.  
"I'm here and I'm damn good at getting back at someone and I gotta admit I find you very attractive," he said and licked his lips.

He pushed himself up on his knees and leaned towards her. She leaned backwards and he followed her movement, towering over her as her back connected with the floor. He leaned down close to her ear and spoke in a low tone.

"Picture this. You and me here on the floor for everyone to see in the open door... for him to see," he said and nippled on her earlobe.

She let out a little moan and turned her head to look at the open door while she thought about it. His hand snaked up under her shirt and grabbed one of her breats. He pulled down the cup and gently pinched her nipple.

"What do you say, Edith? Wanna put on a real good show and get even?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

The second she had agreed to it, she blocked out everything around her except for him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He grabbed hers too and let it follow in the same direction. He took a fast look at her bra and decided he didn't wanna spend time trying to open it. Instead he grabbed it in the front and ripped it apart. She gasped by his violent ways.

"I'll buy you a new one," he assured her before he pushed himself away from her.

He grabbed her skirt and panties and tore them off her in one go. Damn, she was sexy. Suddenly he couldn't understand why he hadn't made a move on her sooner. She moved her hand down between her legs to touch herself and he was almost drooling over the sight. He had never gotten out of a pair of jeans that fast but he wouldn't wait even a second longer than he had to. He kicked of his shoes, jeans and boxers as he placed himself between her legs.

She moved her hand and looked at him. He swore her eyes were on fire and he knew she wanted it just as much as him. He pushed himself inside her with such a force that she let out a little scream much to his delight. He leaned down on her as he continued to push himself inside her over and over. She moaned and clawed at his back and he just continued thrusting into her over and over. She felt so damn good.

"What the fuck?" Someone shouted from the open door.

They both turned their heads to see her boyfriend standing there. Dean thrust into her harder and she moaned loudly. He smirked at the boyfriend as he did it again. She couldn't control her moans when he pushed in that hard and he wasn't about to stop. He continued and she wasn't sure if it was the awesome sex or the sad face of her boyfriend that made her cum but no matter what it was, she screamed out Dean's name as her nails ran down his back, drawing blood from him.

She closed her eyes as she continued screaming his name while she rode the waves of her orgasm. When she opened them again, her boyfriend was gone from the door. She looked at Dean and smiled at him. At the same time he thrust in one last time and moaned loudly as he came too.

"Payback's a bitch," he chuckled and looked down at her.  
"But damn, it felt good," she said and smiled.  
"Glad to be at your service," he said.

He pulled out of her and helped her stand up. They quietly got dressed again, both of them empty for words in the situation. Once he was fully dressed, he cleared his throat and looked at her.

"I guess that means you're single now," he said awkwardly.  
"Guess so. I don't even feel bad about it. What does that make me?" She said.  
"A human being?" He asked and shrugged his shoulders.

She picked up her broken bra from the floor.

"Go buy a new set and I'll pay for it," he said.  
"No need. It was totally worth it," she said and smiled.  
"Now don't go falling for me. I'm a bad boy too. I'm not worth getting heartbroken over either," he said half joking.  
"Don't worry, Dean. I find you very attractive but I wouldn't want to move away in case we got on bad terms. No, this was a one time deal," she said.

He smiled and walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"See you around, Edith," he said.


	6. F

Dean was lying on the bed. He was fully dressed and just stared up in the ceiling. He wasn't feeling bad or anything. He was just spacing out this morning. He didn't feel like going for a run, going to a gym or even watching tv. He just needed to relax his mind for a while before having to leave in a couple of hours to be at a meet and greet. He loved his fans but he wasn't always in the mood to see any of them and today was one of those days. There was a knock on the door and it got opened.

"Housekeeping!" A soft voice called out.

He sighed. Not even being alone for a couple of hours could he be allowed to this morning.

"Come on in!" He called back.

He could might as well get it over with. The faster he allowed her inside, the faster she would be gone again.

"Good morning, sir," she said as she got into the room and into his view.

He immetiately sat up in bed and stared at her. If the hotel maids looked like her all the time, he would never again hesitate allowing them inside.

"Dean," he said, his voice barely hearable.

He cleared his throat and spoke louder.

"Dean," he said. "My name's Dean. Don't sir me. I don't like it."

He smiled at her.

"Alright. Good morning, Dean," she said and walked out in the bathroom with fresh towels.

He got out of bed and took a couple of steps out on the floor so he could see her work out there. Damn it, she looked good in that maid uniform.

"And what's yours?" He asked.

She turned around and looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Your name. What's your name?" He asked.  
"Fiora," she answered and smiled before turning back around to gather the still wet towel from the floor that he had used that morning.  
"Fiora," he mumbled to himself and turned his eyes to the floor. "That's a name you don't hear everyday."  
"What was that?" She asked.

He looked up and saw she was standing in the same room as him again.

"I said, that's a name you don't hear everyday," he said and smiled.  
"True," she said and returned his smile.

She was so pretty.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked.

He smirked. Oh yeah, he could think of a whole lot he'd love for her to do for him. He slowly walked towards her and he could see in her face she was getting nervous.

"Sir?" She asked as he was right in front of her.  
"What did I just say before? Don't sir me. My name's Dean and I'll make sure you'll never forget it once you leave this room," he said.

He reached around to grab her ass and at the same time he bowed his head to kiss her neck. She gasped but didn't push him away. He backed her up against the wall as he kissed her up her neck and slowly moved towards her mouth.

"Sir?" She whispered.  
"No!" He growled and moved his head out to stare her down. "One more time and I'm gonna punish you."

She nodded as her voice suddenly seemed to be gone. He lifted up her skirt as he continued to kiss her. She moaned against his lips as he pulled her panties down and let them slide down her legs. She kicked them to the side, never breaking the kiss. She moaned louder as his hand found its way between her legs and he started touching her.

He pushed his fingers inside her, moved them in and out as the palm of his hand constantly glided over her clit. Her kiss became sloppy the more aroused she got and shortly after he couldn't feel her tongue anymore. She was lost in what he did, still moaning into his mouth but not able to use her mouth for anything else. He smiled against her lips before slowly pulling his head away from her just enough to enjoy the sight of her as he was building her up.

"Yes! Dean!" She cried out as she came.

His smile grew wider as he kept moving his hand, trying to drag it out for as long as possible. Yeah, now she remembered his name all of the sudden.

Everything went quiet. He pulled out his fingers and she opened her eyes just in time to see him lick them, still with a twisted smile on his face and a dirty look in his eyes.

"Dean?" She asked.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and opened his pants. She looked down as he freed his dick and by instinct she licked her lips. She liked what she saw. He reached down to grab her and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lowered her on his dick.

"Oh god," she moaned as he entered her.  
"Not sir and not god either. Just stick with Dean," he chucked.

Before she could even answer to that, he started thrusting into her, making every rational thought immetiately leave her mind.

He held on tight to her as he kept pushing into her. His mouth found her neck again and he kissed, bit and sucked while constantly pushing up into her, making her back slam into the wall over and over. He felt her pussy tighten around his dick as she came a second time, his name hanging in the air again as she cried out.

"Fuck! Fiora!" He roared as he pushed up into her one last time.

He held her up, his dick still buried inside her and his head still in the crook of her neck.

"Holy shit, Fiora. I normally tip the maids but I feel like it would be the wrong thing to do in this situation," he said.  
"If anything, I should tip you after this treatment," she chuckled.

He pushed his head out and looked at her with a sassy smile.

"Did you just call me a whore?" He laughed.

He finally pulled out of her and allowed her to set foot on the floor again. She quickly put on her panties and pulled down her skirt, her cheeks suddenly flashing red as if she just now realized what she had just been a part of doing.

"So you don't need anything else?" She asked, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

He chuckled to himself. Odd time to suddenly become shy.

"No thanks, but I do hope you're at work tomorrow too," he answered.

She just nodded and walked towards the door. He heard her open it and then her voice called from the open door.

"Have a good day, sir!"

He shook his head before calling back.

"You're so gonna be punished tomorrow for that!"


	7. G

Dean had forgotten the name of the bar. It didn't really matter though. Tomorrow morning he would be gone from this town anyway. He looked around. They were many people out together this evening. He didn't know half of them. Some of them were friends of the other wrestlers he was out with and some of them had just joined in on their party that had been going on for several hours now.

He felt her eyes on him again and looked up to meet her gaze. He had no idea who she was friends with or why she was part of their party but she had been there for over two hours now, sitting across from him at the same table. Grizel. That was her name. They had talked here and there during the hours she had been there but the only thing that stuck in his mind was her name. Grizel.

As he looked in her eyes again, he still knew what he knew the moment she sat down across from him. She was gonna be his prize for tonight. He wasn't even questioning it. It was a fact in his head. No one ever turned him down and neither would she. He just needed to figure out how to get her alone, away from everyone around them. He would do unspeakable things to her, have her moan in his ear, feel her shiver as he pumped into her.

He emptied his beer and put the bottle down. He knew he shouldn't be drinking anymore. He had already had too much and if he continued drinking, he wouldn't be able to perform tonight and he couldn't have that. He had made up his mind. He wasn't gonna go to bed later with a loaded gun in his pants.

She leaned to the side to talk to her friend and he was pretty sure they were talking about him. Why wouldn't they? He was one of the most famous people at the table. Yeah, there were other wrestlers too but he knew how women normally flocked around him. He had no doubt in his mind that they wouldn't be like everyone else.

She got up from her chair and started walking. Her eyes met his briefly as she walked past him and towards the toilets. That had got to be an invite. She wanted him to join her down there. He looked around to see if anyone had caught on but no one seemed to look in his direction. He waited a couple of seconds before getting up and discreetely making his way towards the toilets as well.

He waited outside for her to finish. He looked back in the direction where he had just come from. No one seemed to notice he was standing in the back, waiting for the door to be unlocked and for her to invite him in.

The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile as he heard the lock on the door click. He turned around and just as she opened the door, he quickly pushed her back and stepped inside, closing and locking the door again.

"What the fuck?" She blurted out. "Dean?"

She walked backwards as he stalked towards her, that little smile still planted on his face. She couldn't get far. The room was small and soon she fould herself up against the sink. He was right in front of her in no time, his hands landing on her hips.

"I've seen the way you've looked at me all night, Grizel," he said.

He started pulling up her dress. She put her hands on his as she tried to stop him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.  
"Come on, don't you think it's a little too late to play hard to get now?" He asked.

He tried pulling her dress up again and her nails dug into the skin on his hands as she tried to make him stop.

"Dean, please, stop. You got it all wrong," she tried but he seemed deaf to her plea.

In no time he had her dress all the way up to her hips, exposing her underwear to him. She was starting to get really scared and she put her hands on his chest as she tried to push him away.

"Stop!" She cried.

He was getting angry. Why would she have led him on all evening just to turn him down this close to the prize. He wouldn't stand for it. Such a tease. No one teased him and got away with it.

"You little cunt!" He sneered.

He spun her around so fast that she didn't even get a chance to catch on what was happening at first. He pushed her forward over the sink, his hand on her head as he pushed it up against the mirror. Her breath landed on the mirror, making it all foggy, as she continued begging him to stop.

"Such a fucking tease!" He sneered.

He grabbed her underwear with his other hand and tore it off her in one swift move. She tried pushing backwards to get away but he was way stronger than her and his hand on her head kept her in place. As she heard him open his pants, her tears started falling.

"Please," she tried one last time but he wasn't listening.

She lost her voice two seconds later as he forced himself inside her. Her tears kept falling but no sound escaped her mouth. She just closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon as he grunted behind her, constantly pushing himself into her. He let out a growl and then he stood still.

He pulled out of her and she opened her eyes. Was it over now? Was he done?

"Damn it, Grizel, you're one sexy lady," he said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Didn't he realize what he had just done? She heard him fix his pants and then felt him pull down her dress afterwards. He spun her around again and his lips landed on hers for a quick kiss.

"That was good. You're really something else, inviting me down here for some quick fun. I like a girl like you," he said.

She had no idea what to answer so she just nodded, hoping he would accept it and go away. He kissed her one more time and then he walked over to unlock the door and walk out again.

She wiped her face clean of tears and got her breathing under control before she walked over to the door too. He was back in his seat, smiling with another beer in his hand, talking to whoever he was sitting next to. She just hurried over to the table, grabbed her purse and got the hell out of there before anyone saw what a mess she was.


	8. H

Dean hadn't been able to sleep that night. After tossing and turning in bed for hours, he finally gave up entirely and got out of bed. It was still dark outside but that had never scared him from going out alone. He put on a pair of sweatpants. He thought about putting a shirt on but the nights were so warm during the Summer that he chose to go without one. After all, no one would be around to watch him go for a run anyway.

He knew he would have the beach to himself. Who would go to the beach on a normal Wednesday morning before sunrise? No one but him. He liked running in the sand. It gave him a bigger challenge and had him working a bit more hard which was something he would never turn down. The sound of the water next to him was also a thing he enjoyed very much. It was calming and helped him put his mind at ease on restlest nights like this.

The sun was starting to rise above the water and it was one of those incredible beautiful mornings where the sun was all big and red and the red light spread across the sky, making him almost lose his breath.

He slowed down as he saw a figure sitting in the sand ahead. He ran towards the figure slowly and quickly realized it was a woman sitting there. And what a woman. Her long blond hair almost touched the sand. She was wearing a yellow sundress and she was the perfect picture sitting there in the sand with the early sunrays hitting her.

He stopped as he reached her and dumped down in the sand next to her, trying to catch his breath from his run. She turned her head and flashed a perfect smile at him and he smiled back at her. So beautiful.

"Morning," she said, her voice sounding like an angel.  
"Morning," he said back, still not able to take his eyes off of her.  
"I didn't think anyone else would be out here this early," she said and turned her head back to watch the sunrise. "I like coming here to watch the sunrise. It's beautiful this morning."  
"I can only think of one thing better than watching the sunrise and that is to watch it rise next to such a beautiful woman as yourself," he said.

She turned her head back at him and flashed him another perfect smile.

"Do you always try to charm your way into strange women's hearts like that?" She asked.  
"More or less," he admitted with a chuckle. "However, I don't always mean it like I do today."

She kept smiling at him. He had expected her to blush or something but she didn't seem shy or even mind that he was hitting on her so he decided to try and push his luck a little further.

"I might be out of line here but I would really like to kiss you," he said.

She laughed and he couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

"I don't usually kiss men I don't even know the name of," she said.  
"Hi, I'm Dean and I would really like to kiss you," he said and gave her a sassy smile.  
"Hi Dean, I'm Heather and today is your lucky day," she said.

She got up on her knees and leaned in to kiss him. He was taken by surprise but he let it happen. She tasted like Summer, sun and funny pink drinks. That was the best way he could describe it in his mind. Warm and sweet. He put his arms around her and was about to push her back but she wouldn't allow it. Instead she pushed him down on his back before breaking the kiss. He looked up at her in wonder.

"If we're gonna do this, I don't wanna be the one getting sand stuck in my ass," she said.

He burst out laughing.

"Alright, I'll take the fall today," he said.

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants. He lifted his ass so she could pull them off him.

"Going commando? I like it," she said as she looked at his naked body.  
"I was hoping to run into someone like you," he joked.  
"It really is your lucky day," she said before bowing her head down to take him in her mouth.  
"God, Heather, you can say that again," he moaned.

She moved her head up and down, keeping her lips tight around his dick. He had a hand in her hair but other than that, he let her take complete control.

"Heather, Heather, Heather..." he got out between his moans.

He tugged lightly on her hair to get her attention.

"You either stop right now or I'm gonna fire my load into your mouth. Your choice," he said.

She immetiately stopped and moved her head up to flash another one of those perfect smiles at him.

"Can't have your gun go off before I've had a little bit of fun too," she said.

He grinned at her but stayed on his back in the sand, watching her as she got up to her feet. Her hands went under her dress and a second later she pulled down her panties. She put her feet on either side of him before lowering herself down. She stayed squatted as she slid down on his dick. A loud moan escaped him as she started moving up and down on him. Not many girls had the strength in their legs to keep squatting instead of sitting on their knees but she did and it felt incredible.

He placed his hands on her thighs and closed his eyes while allowing her to just do her magic. She was damn good and he felt no need to try and change a thing about what she was doing. Her nails lightly scratched at his chest as he felt her walls tighten around his dick.

"That's it, beautiful, cum on my dick. Make it all wet," he growled between his moans.

He opened his eyes and watched as she tilted her head back slighty. He squeezed tighter on her thighs and started thrusting up into her the second she started cumming, allowing her to just sit still and enjoy it while he finished it off for her. He came too while she was still cumming in waves, the sensation of her tight pussy just too much for him to hold back.

She collapsed on his chest, finally allowed herself to fall down on her knees as well. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair as he looked out in the horizon behind them to see the sun was all the way up.

"As much as I enjoy you on top of me, we better get going before people start arriving here," he said.

She looked up and met his eyes.

"Yeah, such a beautiful and warm day will have people here in no time," she said.

She crawled off him and found her panties in the sand. She shook them before putting them on again. Meanwhile he was getting back into his sweatpants. He needed a shower when he got back home. He was sweaty, smelled of sex and he had sand stuck in his ass. He looked at her one last time and she flashed him another one of those perfect smiles. The last one he would ever see. She sure was beautiful.

"Have a nice day, Heather," he said and kissed her cheek.  
"You too, Dean," she said.

Then he turned around and started running back home.


	9. I

Dean was having a party. He had invited practically everyone he knew and told them to bring whoever they wanted to. He just wanted one hell of a party like back in the old days. Beer and women. That's all he wanted this night.

His house was already filled up pretty good when his old friend Sami Callihan showed up. As expected he had a handful of women tagging along. Sami always did this and Dean didn't have a problem with it, especially not when he saw the tall one of them. She was something else. A bit taller than her friends and unlike her friends in their slutty outfits, she wore light blue jeans and a dark brown cami. He could see her bra straps and he imagined her in a matching black thong. Her feet were bare and she wore sandals which she immetiately took off the moment she was inside his house.

Sami introduced all the women to Dean but their names went in one ear and straight out the other. He couldn't take his eyes of this black haired beauty and only her name stuck with him. Isabelle.

He told them all to feel right at home and waved his hand out in the air to tell them to just go ahead. He was fast by Isabelle's side, taking her hand and kissing it, making her giggle a little.

"Welcome to by home, pretty lady," he said.  
"Well, thank you, kind sir," she said.

He didn't let go off her hand. Instead he led her into the livingroom where he sat down on the couch next to her and immetiately started chatting with her.

The hours went by while they talked and drinked. He felt more and more aroused by her and he knew he wasn't gonna let her get away before he had gotten a taste of her. She had the most perfect ass and for the first time in his life, he welcomed it when a women got up to go to the toilet, just so he could watch that ass as she walked away.

"So, I found a deck of card in your hallway," she said as she dumped down in the couch next to him again. "Up for a game of poker?"  
"You sure you wanna do that? I'm gonna wipe the floor with you," he chuckled.  
"Guess we'll see about that," she said as she started shuffling the cards.  
"Alright, since you're begging to lose, let's make it a little more fun. We don't play for cash. We play for... other things," he said with a twisted smile.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Whatever we feel like from game to game. But for starters, a kiss on the cheek in the first round," he answered.  
"You're on," she laughed.

They started the game and he won the first round. He turned his cheek and pointed at it. She leaned in to kiss it and at the last second, he turned his head so her lips landed on his. They were so soft and it took a lot of self control not to just rip the cami to pieces while throwing her back on the couch.

"Cheater!" She laughed.  
"I never said I play fair," he said and winked.  
"Fine, round 2. What are we playing for?" She asked.  
"Let's cut the childish games and move up in the grown up league. If I win, I get your bra," he said.

She looked at him. He knew it was a bold suggestion but he might as well throw himself out there like he usual did.

"Alright. And if I win, I get your boxers," she said.

He just laughed and nodded, happy to see that she was willing to play by his rules.

He lost but he didn't mind. He stood up and started opening his pants.

"Dean, for fuck's sake! Not here!" Sami yelled across the room.  
"What? I'm not shy," Dean said.  
"But we don't care to see it," Sami said.  
"Fine," Dean said and sighed before turning his head to look at Isabelle. "Be right back with your prize."

He walked out in the bathroom. She turned her head and looked at Sami.

"What if he cheats and bring me another pair?" She asked laughing.  
"Clearly you don't know him. He won't. He takes a pride in handing over his dirty underwear to a woman like you," Sami answered.

Dean came back shortly after and handed her his underwear. She laughed but accepted them. She folded them and put them in her bag.

"You ain't getting them back," she said.

She dealt the cards again and looked at them.

"Now, let's get some real prizes going," he said.

She looked at him. She didn't need to ask what he had in mind. It was clear in his eyes what he wanted. He wanted her, one way or another. She took a deep breath as she quickly thought it through. He was cute and he had been fun to be around all evening and she had to admit he made her feel something between her legs. Might as well have some fun. She leaned in so that no one could hear what she said in his ear.

"If I win, you're gonna go down on me until I cum," she said.

He looked at her and licked his lips, his way of saying he was on board. He leaned in to speak low in her ear as well.

"And if I win, I get to fuck you in the ass," he said.

She moved back quickly. That was not what she had expected him to say. Sure, she had expected some kind of sex, a blowjob or whatever position he liked to fuck in, but anal sex? Not an area she normally ventured to. She looked down at her cards. Two kings. No way she could lose this. He would have to have two aces then and the odds were just too small for that to happen. She looked back up at his face. He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth and a sassy grin planted on his face. God, she wanted to shove it to him and just let him work that tongue on her.

"You're in," she said and put down her cards with a smirk.

He looked at them and the grin didn't disappear from his face as she had expected. He put down his cards too. Two aces. What were the odds? All colour drained from her face but he didn't seem to notice. He just took her hand and yanked her up from the couch.

"Let's go," he said.

She followed him without any protests as he led her into his bedroom but her mind was working overtime. Could she go through with this? Could she get out of it? Would he accept a no? She had agreed to this. Why did she agree to this? When would she ever learn not to be so cocky when it came to playing poker? Just because she won 95% of the times, there was still that 5% where she lost and of course it had to happen now of all times.

She heard him lock the door and her shoulders dropped. The second she turned around to look at her, he grabbed her ass and squeezed tight. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her. He was a good kisser, she had to admit that. He took her hand and placed it on his crotch. She could feel his erection through his jeans.

"See what you do to me," he said in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She wanted him. She didn't wanna leave his room. He started undressing her and she allowed it. He took a step back to take in her naked body and he whistled.

"Damn girl!" He said and bit his lip.

She stood there naked, still leaning up against the door, as he started to undress himself. He was fast out of his shirt and pants and she knew for sure now that the boxers in her bag was the ones he had been wearing. He took her hand and led her towards the bed.

"On the bed on your hands and knees," he said and spanked her ass once.

She let out a yelp and quickly turned around to object but he had already his back against her as he was going through a drawer. She crawled up on the bed but sat on her ass instead. She really wasn't sure about this. He turned around with a bottle of lube in his hand and frowned as he saw how she was sitting.

"I said, on your hands and knees," he said as he walked towards her.

He crawled up in bed to her and sat on his knees. He towered over her and she suddenly felt small and powerless.

"Dean, I... I've never done that stuff before. Can't we just have normal sex?" She asked.  
"You've never been fucked in your ass before?" He asked.

Damn, straight to the point with his words. She blushed and felt kind of stupid.

"No," she answered.

He leaned down close to her face, still towering over her though, and he scared and aroused her at the same time.

"We had a bet and you agreed to the terms. I'm collecting no matter if you like it or not. I can make this very pleasurable for you or I can make this very painful for you," he said in a threatening voice.

She looked up into his eyes. They had turned so dark and scary. She swallowed and nodded.

"Now, for the last time, on your hands and knees," he said.

She did as she was told, slowly turning around to the position he wanted. He ran his fingers over her ass as he made a grunt of satisfaction.

"Just relax," he said.

Easy for him to say but she tried. He started out easy with one finger, slowly making his way inside her as he spread the lube and stretched her.

"Not too bad, eh?" He asked.  
"No," she whispered, confused about this new sensation that she actually liked.

She hissed as he added a second finger. Now that hurt more but he kept working them in and out of her at a slow pace, allowing her to slowly get used to it. As she started pushing backwards to meet his movements, he knew she was ready enough for him. He pulled out his fingers and moved behind her. The second the tip of his dick touched her entrance, she started second guessing the whole thing again.

"Relax. It'll only hurt at first and I'll go gentle. You just focus on relaxing," he said.

She gritted her teeth and nodded, afraid to say anything at all. She made a sound of pain as he pushed the head inside and instintly moved her body forward to get away. He was fast to grab her hips to hold her in place.

"Dean, please, that hurts," she said.  
"Shh, almost there," he said as he continued to push himself all the way inside her.

He heard the sounds she was making and he knew he should stop but he didn't want to. He wanted to collect the prize he had won fair in a card game.

"There, hard part's over," he said and held still as he was all the way inside her.

He leaned down and kissed her back as he waited for a few seconds, allowing her to get used to this new feeling inside of her.

"You good?" He asked.  
"Not really," she answered truthfully.  
"You will be," he said.

He leaned back up, grabbed her hips again and slowly started thrusting in and out of her. She cried in pain as she tried her best to relax but this really wasn't something she liked. It was clear that he did though because he was lost in his own moans, not paying attention to her discomfort anymore. He got wilder and started thrusting in harder, only making the pain getting worse.

"Dean, stop!" She cried but he didn't hear her.

She pushed forward again with all her force in an attempt to get away from him but he just followed her body's movement until she was all the way down on her stomach with him still on top of her, thrusting in and out of her ass, making her cries of pain continue till he was finally done.

"Damn, Isabelle, I wouldn't mind tapping that ass again some other time," he said.

She didn't answer. What could she answer? He pulled out of her and gently let his fingers run over her ass again.

"Turn around," he said in a soft tone.

She raised her head and looked at him puzzled.

"You didn't win but I'm still gonna eat you out," he said and smirked.

She didn't know what made her do it but she rolled over on her back and spread her legs. He settled in between them and let his tongue run up her folds a couple of times before attacking her clit like a tornado. The pain she had felt before was nothing compared with the pleasure she was feeling now. She pushed her hips upwards, wanting more, demanding more, and he gladly gave it to her.

"God, Dean, keep going!" She yelled as she was close.

He kept moving his tongue around on her clit as he grabbed her thighs to keep her as steady as possible. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure as he made her cum. She laid there on his bed, her chest heaving after her orgasm. He had a smirk on his face as he crawled up to kiss her.

"Any complaints?" He asked.

Yes, she had plenty but she wasn't gonna let him in on that. He had gotten what he wanted and she had gotten what she wanted. No reason to talk about it anymore. They would never see each other again. That she would make sure of.

"No," she answered and got out of bed to get dressed.

He stayed in bed naked, just watching her get back in her clothes.

"You seriously got the perfect ass," he said as she reached for the key in the door to unlock it.

She stopped for a brief second.

"Thanks," she said and opened the door, disappearing out of it and out of his house.


	10. J

"Dean!" A female voice called out as he was walking down the empty corridor of the arena.

He turned around to see a dark blond haired girl running towards him in a way too short dress with her nipples clearly showing through the thin fabric, giving away that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her entire being screamed ring rat and as he gave her a quick once-over, he wondered if she would have forgotten to wear panties as well. She stopped in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Jade. I'm a huge fan," she said.

Yes, definately a ring rat.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.  
"I know a guy," she said.  
"You mean you fucked a guy," he corrected her.

She didn't blush or deny it. She just smirked and he knew he was right. She took a small step forward and let a finger slide down his chest.

"I'd rather fuck you," she cooed.  
"I bet you would," he chuckled.

Her finger found it's way down his stomach and stopped as it reached his jeans.

"Come on, don't you wanna have a bit of fun?" She asked in a tempting voice.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Besides himself and her, the corridor was empty. He looked at her and grinned before stepping towards the nearest door with a toilet sign on it. She followed him inside without a word.

After locking the door he walked over to her, slowly pushing her up against the wall. She looked up at him, the fire in her eyes burning wildly. He knew this was a hot fantasy of hers, being able to be this close to the mighty Dean Ambrose and get a little something extra from him.

She looked at him as if she waited for him to take the lead. He leaned a hand on the wall next to her head and leaned in a bit. He knew she dreamed about him kissing her in that moment but he wouldn't. He never kissed ring rats. They were just convenient to have around from time to time but he wouldn't give them anything they wanted.

"Well, Jade, my dick's not gonna suck itself," he said.

She slid down the wall until her knees connected with the cold floor. She reached up and opened his jeans. Her fingers reached down and pulled his dick free. She looked up at him again and he gave her a look of irritation.

"Suck it!" He sneered.

He didn't wanna look at her, he didn't wanna hear her, he didn't wanna touch her. He just wanted a fucking blowjob.

She giggled and then put her lips to his dick. She kissed it as if she was trying to make it feel better and it was annoying him. He grabbed her hair with his free hand and pushed her head forward. She was forced to open her mouth and once his dick was finally in there, he let go off her head and allowed her to take over again. He had made his point clear. Now she just needed to finish it.

She sucked his dick as if her life depended on it. She was damn good, he had to admit that. He growled lowly as he placed his other hand on the wall as well, keeping him steady as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her mouth on his dick.

She had skills and a few minutes later he felt himself get ready. He didn't warn her. He just growled again and came in her mouth. He didn't care whether she liked it or not. He knew these ring rats. They would allow him to do whatever he wanted with them and right now he just wanted to see her swallow so he looked down at her with a demanding look in his eyes. She swallowed and smiled. He smiled back at her. That was the least he could do now she had been such a good girl.

He took two steps backwards, stuffed his dick back in place and closed his jeans again. She got back up and looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna fuck me?" She asked disappointed.  
"Nah, that's not really my thing. Enjoy the show, Jade," he said with a smile before leaving her in the bathroom alone.


	11. K

Dean rolled out of the ring and walked towards some of the screaming fans as his music played. He signed a couple of autographs, gave a couple of hugs and smiled for a couple of selfies. All in all it had been a good match which he had won and he was having a good day in general and was ready to give a little something back to the fans that had come to see him.

As he was smiling into phone no 3, he noticed a woman standing behind him and whoever was currently taking a selfie. He turned around to take a better look at her. Long red hair with pink stripes and kind of a punk vibe to her without going overboard. He smiled at her and waved her forward, seeing she too stood with her phone in her hand. He grabbed it and held it up so he could take a selfie of them together. Then he handed it back to her and finally made his way out of there so the next match could take place.

"Did you see that redhead at the end?" He asked the first security guy he came across.  
"I saw her," the man answered.  
"Don't lose sight of her. Bring her around to the back door after the show," Dean said.

Then he went to go shower and get changed. He couldn't meet her all sweaty and stinky although he would be just like that again later on if everything went according to what he had in mind.

He waited by the back door as the show ended. Around 15 minutes later the security guy came walking with the redhead. He immitiately smiled as he saw her. Her hips were swaying as she walked towards him and he held his breath for a few seconds until she was in front of him.

"Thank you, that'll be all," he said, hinting to the security guy to go away again.

As soon as the man was out of sight, he looked at her again.

"Hi, I'm Dean," he said.  
"I know who you are," she said.  
"Of course you do. Silly me. Who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm Karla," she answered.  
"Karla," he repeated, cementing her name into his brain.

She tilted her head and looked at him as he somehow seemed a bit lost just standing there and looking at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're very pretty. You got me lost for words," he said.  
"I'll be damned. Dean Ambrose lost for words. I didn't think that could happen," she chuckled.  
"It usually doesn't so don't go tell anyone," he said and winked.

She kept the smile on her face, waiting for him to go on, to just say anything at all but he went quiet again.

"Why am I here?" She finally asked.  
"Right, straight to business. You're here because I'd like to take you back to my hotel room," he flat out admitted.

She laughed. Not a warm or cold laugh, more a nervous laugh like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I think you got me confused with a ring rat," she said.  
"No, quite the opposite actually. I don't bring ring rats back with me. I leave them at the arenas once they're done sucking me off," he said.  
"Charming," she said, the smile disappearing from her face.

He knew he had messed up but he really didn't see any reason to apologize. What he did with other women wasn't important. She was important, what he wanted with her was important, getting her back on his good side was important.

He took her hand and met her eyes again.

"Listen, I'm being sincere here. I wanna take you back with me and give you a night to remember. I know you're not a ring rat and I won't treat you like one," he said.  
"How will you treat me then?" She asked.

He smiled. He had her back on track where he wanted her. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, gently caressing her back as he put his mouth to her ear.

"I'll treat you so good that you'll be begging for more," he said in a hoarse voice.  
"I don't beg," she challenged.  
"Oh, you will. That's a promise," he said cockily.

He pulled back out and looked at her. The grin on her face was not to be mistaken. She accepted without a word. He grinned back at her, took her hand and led her to his car.

They had barely made it inside his room before he grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and attacked her mouth. He kicked the door shut behind him and kicked of his shoes as he continued kissing her while walking her backwards towards the bed. He pushed her down on the bed, unzipped her boots and yanked them off her.

"Get out of that!" He commanded and pointed at her black top with pink skulls on it.

She started pulling it off while he started opening her black, knee long denim shorts. The top went flying and so did the shorts, leaving her in a set of blood red underwear.

"Fucking sexy," he muttered before he grabbed the thong and pulled it off her as well.

He couldn't bother with the bra right now, not when she laid there half naked on his bed ready for the taking. He dove down between her legs without warning, pushed two fingers inside her as his tongue went to work and the nails on his other hand ran up her thigh, leaving four long red marks. She bucked her hips and tugged on his hair.

"Fuck! Shit! Damn! Dean, god damn it!" She screamed out as she came.

He had a hard time keeping the laughter within but he managed. It wasn't until her moaning died down, he looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"Such a foul mouth," he chuckled.

He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt off. He got out of bed to get out of his jeans and boxers and she used the time to take off her bra. He smiled at the sight of her breasts. Just as sexy as the rest of her.

He was fast between her legs, kissing her again as he slowly pushed his dick inside her. He thrust in slow a couple of times just to get started. As he leaned his head back out and looked down at her, he knew he would have her begging. It wasn't a question of if, it was a question of when.

She looked into his eyes and he wondered if he should warn her about holding on tight. He twisted a smile at her, grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He went berserk, thrusting in as hard, fast and wild as he could while he held her down. His teeth was all over over her lips, jaw, neck, shoulders and chest as he continued to bite her while he went complete caveman on her.

She screamed and cried. He paid attention to every sound she made and he was pleased to hear they were sounds of pleasure so he continued, thrusting in harder, biting down harder, everything harder and harder until he couldn't go any harder and he felt how she started to tighten around him while she kept screaming, crying and moaning. And then he stopped.

"What the fuck?" She blurted out.

He moved painfully slow, only allowed the head of his dick to go in and out of her. He knew he couldn't continue this for long but she didn't know that so he put on a pokerface, not revealing that this was tormenting him as much as her.

"Dean!" She said and tried pushing her crotch up against him.  
"Beg!" He said in a dark voice.  
"I don't beg," she hissed.  
"I guess we're done here then," he said and stopped moving all together.  
"No!" She cried out.

He grinned and leaned down to lick her up her neck.

"Beg!" He growled lowly in her ear.  
"Fuck you!" She said before swallowing her pride and raising her voice. "God damn it, Dean, will you please just fuck me to pieces?"

That he would. He slammed forcefully into her again, continuing with the violent force he had stopped moments before, biting down on her again, bringing her more pain and more pleasure than she had had in ages. She started tightening again and he fucked her as hard as he could, waiting for her to fall over the edge.

She clenched her fist, not able to move them since he still held them down, and then she screamed out even louder as she came. Her voice drowned out in his name and every swearword in the book and he took it all in as he continued to slam into her as hard as he could, his teeth stuck in her collarbone all through her orgasm.

"Fuck! Karla!" He growled as he followed her over the edge merely seconds after.

He collapsed on her, still holding her wrists down, as he tried getting his breathing under control. He finally raised his head and looked at her.

"God, you're beautiful lying there all wasted and defeated," he said and smirked.  
"Fuck you," she said but she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

He let go off her and rolled down on his back next to her. She rolled over on her side, pushed herself up on her elbow and rested her head on her hand.

"You want me to leave?" She asked.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"You don't have to," he answered.

He couldn't understand his answer. Normally he wouldn't want anyone to stay over night. Her eyes went down on the sheets and he could see she was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.  
"Just wondering if you're one of the men who can go twice in a row," she said and blushed.

He chuckled and reached over to grab her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"I can go many times in a row, sweetheart, but it doesn't come for free," he said.  
She swallowed her pride for the second time that night.  
"Please..." She whispered.


	12. L

Dean looked around. It was his first time at a swinger club. He wasn't sure why he had gone there. Curiosity maybe. Or maybe the fact that Apollo and Dolph had challenged him the weekend before while they were out drinking together. He never was one to back down from a challenge. No matter what, he was here now, wearing a pair of leather pants that he really didn't like the feeling of but there were only three allowed dresscodes in the club: leather, underwear or go naked. He had chosen the safe route since he had no idea what to expect from a place like this.

He stopped and turned his head as he heard loud moaning coming from a room. He looked in through the open door to see a couple on the floor currently delivering a good show of doggystyle while three people stood there and watched. He smirked and started walking again. He knew he would be in for something like this. He just wondered if he would be the lucky one delivering a show too later on.

He quickly located the bar and ordered a beer. As he slowly drank it, he started looking around. There was probably around 20 people in the room, most of them sitting together in pairs or small groups but one of them stood out. She sat alone in a set of floral underwear and her hair put up in two high pigtails. He watched her as he drank his beer. She was stunning and he wondered why no one was trying to approach her. She looked innocent sitting like that and at the same time she oozed of strong confident. Clearly she wasn't a first timer like himself. He wondered if she was into some daddy kink with those high pigtails and that innocent looking set of underwear. Maybe that was why people left her alone.

He decided to make his way over to her. After all, what could she possible do to him that he hadn't already tried with a woman before? He was about to find out soon enough.

"Hi there, little girl, I'm Dean," he said, trying to put on his most grown up voice in case she wanted to call him daddy later on.

She ran her eyes up and down his body and stuck her tongue out to the side while taking in the sight of him. She slowly nodded her head in approval.

"I'm Leah," she said.  
"Why are you sitting here all alone, little Leah?" He asked.

She tilted her head and put on a pouty face.

"No one wants to play with me," she answered.  
"I'll play with you," he offered.  
"Really?" Her face went into a huge smile.  
"Yeah, really," he assured her.

She stood up, took his hand and started leading him towards one of the playrooms in the club. He watched all eyes fall on him as they walked away from the room. Clearly they all knew her and her game. He was starting to think this might not have been the best idea but he couldn't back down now. He wanted to see what she could offer him. Besides, he was a wrestler and she was a little girl. He could easily take her down and get away if he wanted to.

She spun him around as she giggled and let her fingers play with his naked chest. He got lost in her innocent way of acting and forgot to be aware of what was happening around him. She walked him backwards, still giggling and toying with him, until she stopped.

"Close your eyes," she said.

He closed his eyes.

"Turn around," she said.

He turned around. Her hand landed on his back and slid down to grab his ass.

"Bad girl," he said with a chuckle.

Her hands went up his body again and out on his arms, her nails gently running down. He didn't think much about it when his first wrist was being tied with a leather strap. It wasn't until his other wrist got the same treatment and she stepped away, her hands leaving his body all together that he realized he had messed up. He opened his eyes and saw he was tied up to a wooden cross with his back against her. He yanked at the straps but they didn't move a bit. He only got pain out of it.

"Bad boy!" She sneered and slapped his ass.  
"What the actual fuck?" He blurted out.

She grabbed his hair with one hand and yanked his head backwards.

"I will not tolerate that kind of language, slave!" She sneered.  
"I'm not your fucking slave," he raised his voice.

She yanked harder on his hair, shutting him up for the now being.

"Good boy," she said and let go.

She let her hands wander down his back, around to his stomach and down to his pants. She opened them and yanked them down to his knees. She let her hands run over his naked ass, pinching it and making him writhe in pain. She stepped away from him and towards a large cabinet. He turned his head and watched her.

"You'll soon learn it was a big mistake calling me a little girl," she said as she opened it.

His jaw dropped. All kinds of sex toys were in there. She started running her fingers over them as she kept her eyes on him to see how he would react. She stopped at a dildo and saw him tense up completely. She smirked and grabbed it along with a bottle of lube.

"No," he said, almost whispering, as she walked back to him.  
"Ssh, little boy, just relax. It's not a big one. I'm gonna go easy on you," she said.

He felt a coldness at his entrance as she put the lube covered dildo up against it.

"No!" He yelled.

She reached up and yanked his head back again with one of her hands.

"Fucking relax or I'll jam it into you full force," she threatened.

He gasped for air a few times and then a word he never thought he would say around a woman in a sexual encounter.

"Please..." He pleaded.

She slowly pushed the dildo inside him and he cried in pain, begging her to stop, but she kept going until it was all the way in. God, he suddenly felt for all the women he had ever convinced to have anal sex with him. He had no idea it would be this painful.

She held still for a while, waiting for his heaving chest to calm down again, and then she started moving it in and out of him slow. He tensed up again and started begging her to stop again.

"If you don't shut up and start enjoying it, I'm gonna make you lick it clean afterwards," she sneered.

That shut him up immetiately. No way that thing was going into his mouth after being up his ass.

"Good boy," she said as she kept pushing it into him slowly.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes shut, hoping she would soon be tired of this game, and then his body suddenly started reacting in a different way. He felt his dick starting to rise. He opened his eyes and looked down. Yes, it was standing straight up. It was then he realized the pain wasn't so bad anymore. He was actually starting to like it a bit. What the actual hell? He liked being fucked in the ass with a dildo? No, that could not be. He would never like something like that. A moan escaped his lips as she pushed it in a little further, giving him away to her.

"Such a good boy," she purred as she reached around to grab his dick with her other hand.

She started stroking him while still working the dildo inside him. He couldn't hold back his moans anymore and he just let loose and let her hear every sound of pleasure that escaped his mouth.

"That's it, baby boy, just enjoy it," she purred.

Fuck yeah, he enjoyed it. He would never admit it to anyone, he wouldn't even tell anyone he had been here, but hot damn, he enjoyed it. She sped up with both the dildo and her stroking and he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Fucking hell!" He growled lowly.  
"Language!" She raised her voice at him and jammed the dildo all the way into him hard.  
"Sorry, sorry," he cried out.

She returned to the former pace, the pace he liked, the pace that had him cumming 10 seconds later. He cried out in pleasure as he came over her hand and with a dildo up his ass.

"Good boy," she said one last time.

She pulled out the dildo and wiped her hand in a towel. Then she finally released him from the leather straps and he quickly pulled up his pants. He looked at her, wanting to say something but no words crossed his mind.

"It's alright. You can go," she said.

He nodded and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Thank you," he said.

And then he hurried out of the club. He was never there. No one could prove anything and he would deny it till the day he died.


	13. M

Dean was watching the hopeful young people tryout for NXT. He was down in Florida to visit Roman but since Roman had a radio interview this day, Dean had decided to stop by NXT and see what was going on there.

He was always interested in seeing what new talents might rise up but that wasn't his main reason to be there. This was his old hunting ground and he might as well do some hunting now that he was back. He knew it was an asshole move and that he preyed on the poor heartbroken women who just had their dreams crushed but it was just too damn easy.

He watched and waited as they were evaluated. He knew right away who would make it and who wouldn't and he felt lucky. Among those he knew wasn't cut out for it was this cute little thing with medium brown hair cut right below her ears. He smirked as he imagined her with her hair all ruffled up as he knew it would be once he had had his hands on her.

They were called into the office one by one and he knew they would go in there to be told if they were cut or not. He walked outside, leaned up against his car and waited. Five minutes later she came walking out with tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"Dean Ambrose?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it.  
"Good, you know my name. Not fair I don't know yours though," he said and winked.  
"Meredith," she said lowly.  
"Meredith. What a pretty name for a pretty girl. Now, are you gonna tell me why those pretty eyes are spilling tears?" He asked.  
"I got cut," she answered.  
"What? No way! I saw you in there. You were really good," he lied.  
"Really?" She asked, a little smile came on her face.  
"Yes, really. Why would I lie? I tell you what. Screw them! It's their loss. You're gonna go back and train even harder and get back here for a new tryout in 6 months and they'll know exactly what they've been missing out on, right?" He encouraged.  
"Right," she agreed.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said and kissed her cheek, immetiately making her blush.

He still had his arm around her shoulders and he discreetly started leading her towards his car.

"Come on, I'll take you home. Where do you live?" He asked.  
"Far away. I flew in for this tryout. I have a hotel room though," she answered.  
"So I'll take you there," he said.

She got into his car and he turned on the engine.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm in a car with Dean Ambrose," she said.  
"Believe it, baby. Now, how about we swing by a supermarket for a six pack of beer and have ourselves a little party in your hotel room?" he asked and smiled.  
"That sounds like fun," she answered.

30 minutes later they walked into her hotel room. He put the beers down on the table and got out of his jacket. He didn't even bother to take his shoes off. He knew he wouldn't be staying for long anyway. She was starstruck by his presence and needed a little comfort after being cut. This would be too damn easy. He walked over to her and dragged her in for a hug.

"What's this for?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his back.  
"It just looked like you needed it," he answered and kissed the top of her head.  
"Thank you," she said.

He moved one hand to her chin and lifted up her head. Her brown eyes matched her hair colour and by the look in them, she clearly waited for his next move. He smiled and bowed his head down to kiss her. Soft at first, testing the waters, and as she didn't back away, he parted her lips and forced his tongue inside. Too damn easy.

From there it went fast. Her hands found their way inside his shirt and she started scratching her nails down his back. So she was a wild one. He liked that. No need to pretend to be the good guy anymore then.

He more or less dragged her over to the table and forced her upper body down on it. With one quick move he dragged her leggings and panties down her legs and pushed two fingers inside her. Dripping wet. Too fucking easy. He moved them in and out of her while he used his free hand to open his own pants. He removed his fingers but quickly filled her up with his dick instead.

She moaned and screamed while her nails scratched on the surface of the table. He yanked her back by her hair as he continued thrusting into her. She felt good and her screams sounded nice. He kept going at a rapid pace and she kept screaming through it all.

"Come on, Meredith, just fucking cum!" He growled as he felt himself getting close.

He moved his free hand around her and started touching her clit. That was all it took. Five seconds later she let out the loudest scream he had ever heard as she came. He wondered if the neighbours heard it too. He smirked at the sound and then he came too. He thrust in one last time as hard as he could, filling her up with his cum.

He let go off her hair and pulled out of her. She turned around and he saw her ruffled hair looked exactly as he had imagined earlier. It had been too easy but now came the hard part. By the look on her face, she didn't want him to leave, so he smiled the sweetest smile he could.

"Why don't you go start up the shower and get clean? I'll join you out there in a minute. I just need to call Roman first and tell him I'll be home very late," he said and winked.  
"Okay," she said and smiled like a schoolgirl in heat.

She walked over to him and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. He bowed down and met her lips, allowing her this one last kiss, letting her stay in faith for a moment longer. She walked over to the bathroom.

"Close the door, baby. I don't like people listening in on my conversations. I'll be there in a minute," he said.

She just smiled and nodded, closing the door behind her. Shortly after he heard the water start running. He fixed his pants, put on his jacket, took out his phone and dialed Roman's number.

"Roman, you home yet? Great, I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Bought us some beers," he said.

He grabbed the six pack and left the hotel room.


	14. N

Dean looked at her name and number in the contact list on his phone. He should have deleted it ages ago. He knew she would have deleted him. They didn't exactly end up on a friendly note when he chose to break her heart and move to Vegas without even asking her to come along. Truth was that he never wanted her to come along. He never wanted a relationship with her. She was far too good for him and deserved way better. All the wrestling, parties and women in the world still hadn't been able to remove her from his mind and now that he was back in her town due to a show, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He looked up from his phone and back to the house in front of him. She was home. He could see the light was on behind the closed curtains. He had already checked the mailbox. Only her name was on it so he assumed she was still living on her own.

He wondered if she still looked the same, if her hair was still medium blond and curly and reached the middle of her back, if her grey eyes could still suck him in and make him forget everything around him, if her kisses still felt like heaven on earth, if she still smelled sweet like honey and vanilla. He had to know. He pressed the button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded just as dark and tempting like it used to.  
"Nadine?" He asked.  
"Who's this?" She asked.  
"It's Dean," he answered.

A small pause but he could hear her breathing.

"What do you want?" She finally asked.  
"I want to see you," he answered.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I just feel like I need to see you. I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I wanna see you're doing good," he was rambling while he walked up to her front door and stopped in front of it.  
"I'm doing just fine," she said.  
"Then open your door and tell me to my face," he said, hung up and knocked on the door.

He waited around 20 seconds. He knew she was in there thinking about whether or not do open and he could wait. He knew she would open. The lock clicked and he had his breath taken away as she suddenly stood there in front of him. She hadn't changed a bit. Still so beautiful and those eyes immetiately stole his heart again.

"Nadine..." He whispered.  
"What do you want?" She asked as she fought to keep the tears within.

What did he want? Her! He wanted her.

He quickly moved forward, wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up while the other hand slammed the door shut behind him. She wrapped her legs around him and got lost in the kiss as he pressed his lips to hers without even thinking twice.

He carried her to the bedroom. He still remembered the way through the house even though it had been so long since he had been there. She didn't object. She just kept kissing him while her tears spilled down on his face. He hated himself for bringing her pain. She didn't deserve it. He wasn't worthy of her sadness. She was too good for him.

He kicked his shoes off before laying her down in bed with himself on top of her.

"Dean..." She whispered.  
"I'm here," he whispered back as he kissed her wet cheeks. "Don't cry, Nadine. I'm here."

He undressed her slowly. She was only in a night dress and a pair of panties so it still went fast even though he took his time. He kissed every inch of her body, wanting to taste and smell every part of her again. She was still everything he dreamed of, everything he missed, everything that haunted his mind on the lonely nights.

He settled between her legs and gently started running his tongue up her folds, around her clit, licking and sucking her gently like he remembered she used to like it. He would take his time with her, bring her so much pleasure as an excuse for all the pain he had caused. She deserved it. She deserved to be treated like a queen. So he worked her up like he'd never worked up any woman before, using his tongue, lips and fingers, leaving her breathless and panting in no time.

Hearing her cum and feeling her squirm in pleasure because of him felt better than anything he'd ever experienced. It felt like coming home. He kept going, wanting to feel it, hear it and see it again and he didn't stop until he had made her cum three times and she finally begged him not to keep going. He would have if she hadn't begged like that. He would have kept going all night if she would have allowed him to.

Instead he got out of bed and undressed while she just laid there, beautiful and shining, her grey eyes drilling a hole through his heart and soul. He was quickly by her side again, kissing her passionately before rolling her over on her side. He wanted to take this slow and feel her all night.

He laid down behind her and lifted up her leg a bit so he could enter her. The moans she made as he pushed in was already driving him crazy and he was just getting started. He put her leg back down once he was all the way in, laid his hand on her hip and started thrusting into her slow. He wouldn't fuck her senseless like he usually did with everyone else. She was never one for that. She didn't deserve a quick fuck. She deserved passionate lovemaking all through the night.

He moved his hand around to touch her, gently playing with her nipples, running his hand down her stomach to finally end between her legs to increase the pleasure for her. His tongue and lips brushed over her neck, shoulders and upper back as he continued thrusting into her. He felt her walls squeeze him and heard her moan again and he just kept going, enjoying everything she would give him on this night. It didn't matter that she would make him cum soon. He would be ready again within minutes and he would keep going all through the night until she wouldn't allow him to touch her anymore.

After four incredible rounds she finally stopped him and said her body couldn't take it anymore. He respected that even though he wanted nothing more than to just keep feeling her, keep kissing her, keep pleasuring her, keep being inside her. Instead he pulled her up on his chest where she fell asleep quickly. He stayed awake, stroking her hair and her back, just watching her sleep, taking in her scent, saving and treasuring every little moment of her in his arms again. He still loved her. A part of him always would.

He hated waking her up. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep but he refused to leave her without saying goodbye. She didn't deserve that. He gently shook her awake. She looked up at him, those grey eyes stealing his heart all over again and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I got to go," he said with sadness in his voice.

He was afraid she would cry and ask him not to but she didn't.

"I know," she said and sat up.

He got out of bed and got dressed while she just sat there, naked and beautiful, and he wished he could stay. Fully dressed he sat down next to her and took her hand. He ran his thumb over it, caressing it one final time, trying to hold his own tears back this time.

"I never meant to hurt you," he said.  
"I know but you did," she said.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered and leaned his head down on her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I forgive you," she whispered back.

He leaned back out and she smiled at him. That smile he had missed so much.

"If I ask you to come back to Vegas with me, will you?" He asked.  
"No. My life is here and your life is on the road," she answered.

He nodded and looked down. He knew she was right. They shared a past together, not a future. She placed her hand on his cheek and he looked back up at her.

"Thank you for this night. I think we both needed it," she said.

He couldn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed her hard like he never wanted to let her go and then he pulled away from her and left her sitting naked on the bed while he quickly walked out of her house before she would see the tears running down his cheeks.


	15. O

Dean was walking down the street. He was in a grumpy mood and just wanted some relief taken off his shoulders. He didn't wanna bother with trying to chat up some random girl in some random bar. He just wanted someone here and now to take care of it. That's why he found himself walking down this particular street.

"Hey honey, you looking for some company?" A voice sounded.

He looked at her. Dark skin, bleached hair and a tight little body forced down in way too small clothes and a pair of fish stockings. Pretty and exactly what he wanted this evening.

"Maybe. Depending on who's asking," he answered.  
"I'm Olivia and I can take real good care of you, honey," she said.

He smirked. Sure she could. He could see she wasn't new to this game.

"I just want something fast and easy," he said.  
"Come with me, honey," she said.

She walked towards a dark alley and he followed. Once out of the street light, she turned around to face him and gently pushed him up against the brick wall.

"Just close your eyes and relax, honey, and let Olivia treat you real good, alright?" She said.

He smiled and nodded, leaned back and closed his eyes. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. She freed his dick and wrapped her tiny hand around it and started stroking it. She wasn't going slow but she wasn't going fast either. She was going at a good pace and he just enjoyed the feeling of her fingers going up and down his dick. She didn't say anything. She just kept working her hand on him until he let out a small grunt and came. She quickly removed her hand and his cum landed on the ground in front of his feet.

"Feel better, honey?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Much better, thank you," he said while stuffing his dick back in place and closing his pants again. "How much do I owe you?"


	16. P

"Hi boys, mind if I join you?" A smooth voice asked.

Dean looked up at the tall, pretty brunette. He nodded and so did his friends. She sat down next to him and flashed him a smile.

"I'm Precious," she said.

He chuckled at her name.

"Dean," he said.

He was already tipsy and this tall, slender figure next to him already made his dick twitch in his pants. Oh, he would have his way with her, he was sure of it, and she seemed to be interested as well. She kept her eyes on him, smiled at him and only seemed to focuse on him as she started up a conversation with him.

So they talked and drinked and he went from tipsy to drunk. He knew he had to make a move fast before he would get so drunk that he wouldn't be able to perform in any way. He leaned in close to her ear.

"So, Precious, you wanna go down to one of the toilets with me?" He asked flat out.  
"You sure you wanna do that, Dean?" She asked back.  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure," he answered and put his hand on her thigh.  
"Alright," she answered and got up.

They walked towards the toilets and he didn't notice one of his friends starting to laugh by the sight of them leaving.

"Oh boy, Dean's in for a surprise," his friend said.

He locked the door and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her hips and dragged her in for a kiss. One of his hands moved under her skirt and towards her crotch. He immetiately sobered up, let go and flew backwards away from her.

"What the hell? You're a dude?" He asked shocked.  
"You didn't know?" She asked back just as shocked.

He shook his head, completely lost for words.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Dean. Most people in this place know me and know that I'm transgender. I didn't mean to trick you," she apologized.

He stood up against the wall, still lost for words, just watching her. He really couldn't see it no matter how hard he stared at her. She looked exactly like a woman and he still found her very attractive which annoyed the crap out of him. He should turn around and just run out of the bathroom but he stayed. She caught on and smiled at him before walking over to him again.

"Look, Dean, we don't have to do anything you don't want to," she said.

She let her hand run down his chest and stomach and stopped as she reached her pants. As he didn't move away, she opened them. He still stood there, watching and waiting, trying to convince himself to get out but he stayed. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Just close your eyes, sweety," she said and pulled down his pants.

And so he did. He closed his eyes, ran his fingers through her hair, moaned as she sucked him better than he had ever been sucked before. He pushed his crotch forward, fucked her mouth, enjoyed her lips and her tongue.

She moaned around his dick and he couldn't stop himself. He pushed forward and came in her mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down to see her swallow and lick his dick dry. She looked so horny, hungry and fucking hot down there on her knees in front of him. He ran his fingers down her cheek and smiled at her. She got back up and smiled back at him.

"Bloody hell," he growled as he fixed his pants. "Look, Precious..."  
"Don't worry, Dean," she cut him off. "No one has to know."  
"I'm pretty sure the guys already know," he said.  
"They won't tell. Trust me," she said.  
"How can you be so sure?" He asked.  
"Because I've already had half of them and they never told you, right?" She said and winked.

He leaned back against the wall again and chuckled. No one had ever told him about Precious before and he knew she wasn't lying about being with them. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him in the bathroom.

He walked out 10 seconds after her. He had a hard time believing what he had just been a part of but he didn't regret it.

"A beer, please," he said as he approaced the bar.


	17. Q

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a couple of seconds to realize he was in a hospital bed. White walls, white sheets, everything just so white and clean looking.

What the hell had happened? He tried to remember but his memory stopped when he was standing in the gorilla waiting for his match with Miz. Did he ever make it out to ring? His head hurt so something had happened. He was in a hospital after all. He didn't get there by himself.

"Good, you're awake," a soft voice spoke.

He turned his eyes in the direction of the voice and saw a nurse standing in the open door. Cute, blond, green eyes. His mouth felt dry all of the sudden.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked over to him.  
"My head hurts," he answered, feeling kind of stupid.  
"Makes sense. You got 8 stitches in the back of it," she said.

He reached up and touched it and hissed by the pain.

"Don't be so stupid," she said and pulled his hand away.  
"Sorry mom," he said and shot her a look.  
"I'm not your mom and you're not a child. You're a grown ass man who has chosen this line of work so deal with it," she said.

Did she just put him in his place? Him, the mighty Dean Ambrose, like she didn't even care about who he was? Why wasn't she starstruck by being next to him and being able to touch him? He wasn't used to that but he liked it.

"Sorry, nurse..." He said, leaving the question of her name hanging in the air.  
"Quinn," she said.  
"Nurse Quinn. I like it. Sounds all sexy," he said and gave her a sassy smile.  
"You seem to be alright and your usual charming self. I think we can let you go home," she said.  
"Sounds good," he said and nodded, and then he realized what she had just said.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted a smile again.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean with my usual charming self?" He asked.  
"You know, like we always see you on tv," she answered.  
"I knew it! You are a fan!" He practically shouted in a happy voice.  
"What I do in my spare time has nothing to do with my work, but yes, if you must know, I am a fan," she said.

He starting grinning and laughing, still holding on to her wrist while he searched her eyes for an answer to the question he was yet to ask her. She blushed and looked away. He knew she wasn't just a fan of wrestling. She was a fan of him. He already knew the answer to his unasked question.

"So, nurse Queen, ever had any sexual fantasies about me?" He asked.

Her face flushed red and she tried to move away but he still held on tight to her wrist with one hand while the fingers on his other hand started trailing up her arm.

"What if I offer to make at least one of them come true?" He asked.

She looked back at him, searching his face to see if he was kidding or not. He just smiled his usual sassy smile while waiting for her answer.

"Is this a joke?" She asked.  
"No, nurse Quinn, I never joke about something like that. I find you very sexy in that little uniform and I'd love to see you on top of me, still wearing it and riding my dick like crazy," he said.

He had expected her to blush again but instead her face looked very serious, almost as if it was cut out of stone. He wasn't sure if he had crossed the line.

"Let go," she demanded.

He let go of her wrist. He had crossed the line. Shit. He was Dean Ambrose, for crying out loud. Women normally loved him talking like that. She walked towards the door but instead of walking out of it like he had expected her to, she locked it. She turned around with a smirk.

"Lucky you, I just got a five minutes break. Can you make it in that time?" She asked while she walked back to bed.  
"Nurse Quinn, five minutes, two minutes, thirty minutes... I can go as short or as long as you want me to," he answered confidently.

She reached up to pull her panties down and he quickly opened his own jeans and pushed them down his thighs. He already had a full erection and he looked at her with a grin on his face.

"All yours, nurse Quinn," he said and gestured to his dick.

She climbed up in bed to him, straddled him and slid down on his dick faster than he had ever experienced before. It took him by surprise but he liked to see her hunger shine through like that. He grabbed her hips as she started bouncing up and down on his dick.

"Damn, nurse Quinn, you are one eager lady," he said.  
"Five minutes, Dean," she reminded him.  
"Right," he said and started thrusting up into her, meeting her movements, the head of his dick constantly running over her g-spot.

He held on tight to her hips as he constantly pushed upwards, determined to have her cum within the small time frame. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back while she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning so that no one outside the room would hear her.

"Fucking sexy, nurse Quinn, I could fuck you all night if you would let me," he said.

He felt her walls squeeze his dick and he knew dirty talk was the fastest way ahead.

"So fucking sexy how your pussy swallows my dick. Are you gonna cum on it? Are you gonna make my dick all wet with your pussy juices?" He asked.

He felt her squeeze even tighter and knew she was right there on the edge just in need of the final push.

"Fucking cum all over my dick, nurse Quinn. Make me be able to still smell you when I get home," he growled.

She stopped biting her lip and instead grabbed his hand, put it to her mouth and bit down on the side of it as she came. He was used to biting but not in the hand like that. It hurt but he liked it and he pushed it further into her mouth to gag her even more as she was still cumming.

"Fucking sexy," he growled.

His other hand dug its nails into her hip as he thrust up into her one last time and came too. She looked down at him with a smile before pushing herself away from him. In no time she was standing next to the bed, getting back into her panties. He closed his jeans while still grinning at her.

"Nurse Quinn, you are one sexy lady," he chuckled.  
"You're free to go home, Dean," she said in a professional voice.

Then she walked out of the room like nothing had happened.


	18. R

Dean had had his eyes on her all night. Her name was Rosanne, she was the one having this party Seth had dragged him along to, and she was everything he wanted on this night. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted him too. She had flirted heavily with him all night and all he needed to do now was to move in for the kill.

He was standing up against the wall in the hallway of her house, just watching the door to the bathroom. She was in there. The moment he had watched her go in there, he had followed out in the hallway and waited for her to be done. He already knew which one of the other doors were leading to her bedroom. He had done his homework and checked behind each door while she had been in there. Now he just needed her to come out so he could get the show on the way.

She looked up at him as she opened the door, a smile showing on her face. Not just a normal smile. An inviting smile. A welcoming smile. A smile that told him beyond any doubt that she wanted him too.

"Hey Dean," she said, waiting for him to make the next move.  
"Rosanne," he breathed her name out lowly as he closed the gab between them.

He dragged her in, pressed his lips against her, forcefully pushed his tongue inside her mouth, tasted her sweetness. She allowed him, kissed him back, put her arms around him, tasted him just as he tasted her. He growled lowly in his throat. She tasted sweeter than any woman he had ever tasted and he wanted more of that taste. Much more. And not just the taste of her mouth. He wanted the taste of everything on her.

She hadn't noticed he had backed her up against the bedroom until her back hit the door. She had been lost in the kiss and his taste. He tasted so good that everything around her just went by without her noticing. He never broke their kiss while he opened the door. Seconds later she felt herself go backwards again, away from the door and into the room, and she heard the door close behind him.

She landed on the bed as he finally broke the kiss and pushed her down on it. He was on top of her fast, undressing her right away. He didn't take his time in getting her or himself out of their clothes. He was a man determined to see what was underneath and get what he had been wanting all night and she let it happen. It wasn't until they both were naked and he started moving her legs apart to get in between them that she finally came back to reality. She had to stop him now before it was too late.

"Dean, wait," she said.

He sat on his knees between her legs and looked at her, waiting to hear why he had to wait when they were this close. She better not be a tease. That was one thing he really couldn't stand in women.

"I'm not on birth control. Do you have a condom?" She asked.  
"Fuck!" He growled.

That was all the answer she needed. He didn't. She felt disappointed and by the look on his face, so did he. He dropped down on his back next to her, his dick still standing straight up. He turned his head and looked at her, a grin spreading on his face as he saw her eyes were down on his dick. Clearly she still wanted some part of it.

"Get up here," he said.

She moved her eyes away from his dick and up to his face. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"Get up here and ride my face," he said and licked his lips.

Oh hell yes, she could definately do that. He didn't have to tell her twice. She got up to her knees, turned around and straddled his face just a few seconds later. He grabbed her thighs and yanked her down so his tongue could reach.

He didn't waste any time. She tasted just as sweet down there as her mouth did and he wanted more. He wanted it all. He let his tongue play lustfully and hard and she was moaning in no time. She pushed her upper body down and now it was his time to start moaning as well as her tongue and lips went to work on him as well, just as lustfully and hard as he was working her.

He wished he had set up a camera. He could only imagine how hot she looked like that on top of him, sitting on his face with his dick in her mouth. He grabbed tighter around her thighs and pressed his tongue harder against her. She moved her hips, rode his face, pressed down against it, and as he made her cum, he felt the vibrations from the cries in her throat around his dick while she tightened her lips. It felt so good and it went so fast. He couldn't hold back and he didn't have time to warn her before he came into her mouth as well. She didn't seem to mind though. She didn't move away. She just swallowed every drop he gave her, sucked him dry and gently licked his head after he was done.

She rolled down next to him. He heard her giggle and he smiled by the sound of it. He placed one hand on her thigh as he lifted up his head a bit to look down at her. She looked back at him from her position.

"Fuck, that was good," she said.

He grinned at her.

"It was fucking good," he agreed.

He moved his hand up towards her crotch and ran a finger between her folds. He pushed the tip of it inside her to tease her.

"Dean!" She gasped.

He quickly got up, turned around so his face was in the same direction as hers as he crawled up next to her again. His hand landed in her crotch again, only this time he pushed two fingers all the way inside her.

He looked at her and smirked, pushed his fingers in and out of her lazily a few times before pulling them back out to lick them in front of her. He moved his head down so his lips was almost touching hers.

"You taste so fucking good. You have no idea how good, do you?" He said.

He stuck his tongue out and let it run on her lower lip. She let out a small moan and he felt her shiver a bit.

"I hope to god I get invited to a party here again and next time I'll promise to bring condoms so I can taste and fuck you all through the night," he said.


	19. S

Dean had been watching her all day. He didn't know much about her but what he knew was enough for him. Her name was Shiela, she was 23 years old and she was backstage together with Baron Corbin. She wasn't Baron's girlfriend or sister but one way or another they had a connection. Friend or cousine maybe. He didn't care. All he cared about was seeing her bat her eyelashes and practically drool over him everytime he looked in her direction.

She had been close to him all day. It made sense. He was going up against Baron this evening at the PPV and she was there with Baron so of course she stayed close to the one person who she knew which meant that she stayed close to him as well since he and Baron had to go over their match for the night.

Everything was set and done and there was around an hour till the PPV would start. He was walking down the hallway when he saw her come walking towards him. He looked around. Plenty of people were around but he knew he was quick enough for no one to notice. Could he? He knew he shouldn't but could he? He smirked. Yes, he could - and he would.

She looked up into his eyes as she was walking towards him. Those eyes lusted for him. That was clear for him to see. The second they were walking past each other, shoulder against shoulder, he grabbed her arm and quickly dragged her into the locker room next to him.

He locked the door and pushed her up against it. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him, those eyes fired up, waiting for his next move. He reached up and played with a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers as he leaned down to her face.

"Shiela, Shiela, Shiela... I've seen the way you've been looking at me all day," he said.  
"I wasn't trying to hide it," she said.

Oh good, she wasn't playing hard to get. He preferred it that way when everything was easy and went according to plan.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" He asked, already knowing the answer to that question.  
"What do you wanna do about it?" She challenged.

He sent her a sassy smile, spun her around and pushed her up against the door again. He grinded his crotch against the ass as he reached his hands in front of her, lifting up her skirt and slipping one hand down her panties. She moaned and he grabbed her hair with his other hand.

"Ssh, you gotta be real quiet, sweet cheeks. We can't have people trying to bust down this door if they think a woman is in trouble," he said.

He slid a finger inside her and she bit down on her lip to keep her moans within.

"Good girl. So wet. You're a horny little one, aren't you, Shiela?" He asked and licked the rim of her ear.  
"Yes," she whimpered.  
"What should we do about that?" He asked.  
"Fuck me," she begged.

He would definately do that. He ripped her panties off her and pushed her back up against the door with one hand on her back. His other hand quickly opened his pants and pulled out his dick. He grabbed her hips and pulled her ass a bit backwards and without warning he pushed his dick inside her pussy. He fucked her like crazy and she started screaming in no time.

"Quiet!" He growled and yanked her head back by her hair.  
"Not helping," she moaned by his violence.

He chuckled.

"Oh, you like it a bit rough, huh?" He teased and thrust into her harder while yanking her head back as far as he could.

He couldn't help it. She was too damn hot and it felt too damn good so he kept going at it violently, making her moan and scream even louder, loving every moment of what he was doing to her.

He let go off her hair as he felt her start to cum. His hand moved to cover her mouth instead as he thrust into her as hard as he could. Her screams and cries were muffled by his hand and it only turned him on even more to have her at his mercy like that.

"That's it, sweet cheeks, keep cumming," he spurred her on as he felt her squeeze his dick.

She cried into his hand and a little while after her voice died down again.

"Good girl," he whispered in her ear.

He thrust into her a couple of more times and then pushed her all the way up the door as he came inside her.

He pulled out of her and closed his pants. She fixed her skirt and found her panties on the floor. She looked at him with an accusing look as she saw how ripped they were. She would never be able to wear those again. He just gave her a sassy smile.

"That's what happens when you get it on with Dean Ambrose," he said, as if that was the greatest apology in the world.

She just laughed and threw them in the nearest trash can.

"Out of curiosity, how do you know Baron?" He asked.  
"I'm actually dating his brother," she answered.  
"No shit? So you aren't such a good girl after all," he laughed.

She licked her lips and sent him a look of passion.

"I'll be good to you anytime you want me to," she said.


	20. T

Dean was standing in the shower in the locker room. He had been at an indy show watching one of his old buddies. His friend had given him the green light to go ahead and shower in the back and now he was there under the hot water.

He heard the door and thought it was his friend so he just stayed in the shower without saying anything. Shortly after he heard someone approaching and he turned his head, expecting to see his friend. Instead he came face to face with a naked woman who seemed shocked to find a man in there.

"Oh my god!" She shouted and tried covering herself with the towel. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?"  
"Showering... and I'm pretty sure you know who I am," he said with a sassy smile.  
"Of course I know who you are but why the fuck are you in the female locker room?" She asked.  
"Oh..." It dawned on him that he had made a huge mistake.

She was still standing there. He wondered why she didn't leave or at least turn around. Something was keeping her there and that something could only be him and his naked body. He licked his lips. Might as well go ahead and have some fun with it.

"You're Tricia, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I saw you in the ring. Mighty fine, girl, mighty fine," he said as he eyed her up and down.

He wasn't lying. She had been a real joy to watch in the ring. A bit rough compared to the three other delicate ladies that had been part of the fatal fourway but he liked that she had stood out like that. She didn't answer him but she twisted a little smile.

"You wanna come in here and join me?" He asked.  
"Really? You're asking me to take a shower with you?" She asked.  
"Yeah, saving water and shit. Going green, right?" He said as an excuse.  
"Yeah, because you're truly one to think about the environment," she said with a chuckle.

She got him there. She knew exactly what he was asking. Not like he was trying to hide it anyway. The ball was on her side now and he just stared her down, waiting for her answer. It came quickly as she removed the towel and revealed her naked body to him before stepping under the water to join him.

He felt his dick rise right away and she took notice as well. She wrapped her hand around it and slowly started stroking it. Yeah, she knew exactly what he had been asking and her answer was loud and clear. She wanted him too.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall before leaning down and demanding her mouth in a heated kiss. She kept stroking him, her hand moving a little faster, and he growled into her mouth. His hand went down her body to repay the favour and two seconds later she let out a loud moan as he pushed two fingers inside her.

His thumb played with her clit while he fingered her and he caught her bottom lip with his teeth, gently biting down on it, increasing her pleasure. He felt her walls squeeze his fingers but he didn't back down. He kept pushing them in as she came over them, fingering her through her orgasm.

As soon as she came down from her high, he withdrew his fingers from her wet core but reached around to lift her up instead. She immetiately caught on and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered her down on his dick. She dug her nails into his shoulders and started moaning right away as he filled her inch by inch. He chuckled by her sweet noises.

"Hold on tight, Tricia, it's gonna be a wild ride," he said jokingly.

He thrust into her, her back slamming up against the wall, his movements raw and wild, her screams driving him crazy and making him go even more wild for each time he pushed in.

Her nails went into his shoulders again and she bit down on his neck, drawing a bit of blood from him as she tried to drown her own screams of pleasure as he made her cum a second time. The pain from her nails and teeth drove him right to the edge as well and he followed her over it.

He shut off the water but kept her up against the wall, holding her up in his strong arms, his dick still buried inside her. He laughed as he met her eyes. She looked just as blissful as he felt right in that moment.

"Are you gonna put me down again?" She asked.  
"Do I have to?" He asked back and kissed her.

She giggled against his lips and mumbled a "yes". He sighed and finally let her back down. She walked over to grab her towel and walked back out in the locker room where he couldn't see her. He kept standing in there, thinking about what had just went down. She was a fine piece of ass and he wouldn't mind burying his dick inside her again sometime.

"You know..." She called from the locker room.

He walked over to the open door and looked at her.

"If you'd like, you can come back to my place for some more fun," she offered.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. The moment her eyes met his, he knew he couldn't pass on that offer. He hurried over to her, wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her between her shoulder blades.

"You're gonna get it so bad all night," he said in a husky voice.

She took one of his hands that laid on her stomach and moved it down between her legs so he could feel how wet she still was.

"That better be a promise," she said.  
"Don't you worry. I'll have you screaming in no time," he said.


	21. U

"No! You've had enough!" The bartender said firmly.

Dean turned his head to see who he was cutting off like that.

"Come on, you idiot! I just want one more beer!" The woman shouted.

Dean chuckled. She was small but her voice sure could carry her far and make her sound a lot bigger than she was.

"No!" The bartender said one more time before turning away to serve someone else.

She stomped angrily back to the table where her friends were sitting.

"Unbelievable!" She yelled as she sat down.

"What are you having?" Someone asked.

Dean turned his head back to see the bartender stand in front of him.

"Two beers," he answered.

Ten seconds later two open bottles of beers were standing in front of him. He grabbed them and walked towards the table. He held out one of the bottles in front of her face. She looked at the beer and then up at him.

"I overheard you having trouble getting served. Take it," he said.  
"What do you want for it?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Just your name," he answered.

She looked at him for a few more seconds before hinting a little smile.

"Unice," she said and took the bottle.  
"Nice to meet you, Unice. I'm Dean. I won't keep you and your friends. I just didn't like seeing a sweet girl being mistreated by a big bad bartender," he said and winked before walking away again.

He went back to stand in the bar in his own company. Every now and then he would look down at the women, at her in particular. For each look he sent her, he felt more and more drawn to her.

He was in the process of ordering yet another beer when suddenly a lot of shouting went down behind him. He turned around to see Unice in a fight with some other woman in the bar. He had no idea what had went down between them leading up to this and he didn't really care either. All he cared about was getting her out of there unharmed.

The bartender jumped over the bar and ran towards the women. Dean followed suit. No way he was gonna let her be harmed by the other woman or the bartender just doing his job. Dean grabbed her around the waist while the bartender got hold of the other woman. They dragged them in different directions. The bartender and the other woman went towards the toilets while Dean and Unice went towards the front door.

He kicked open the door and dragged her outside. She was in a fury, kicking and screaming, ready to go back in to finish what she had started but he wouldn't let her. He was way stronger than her but she sure put up a fight. He kept dragging her away from the place and into an alley next to it.

"Calm down!" He said in a firm tone as he let go.

She wasn't having any of it and immetiately tried bolting past him. He grabbed her arms, pushed her up against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Calm down!" He raised his voice.

She was still not having any of it, calling him every name in the book while trying to get free. There was only one thing left for him to do. He couldn't think of any other way to calm her down. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hard. At first she tensed up by his sudden movement but merely seconds later she opened her mouth and invited his tongue inside.

She pushed her crotch against his, begging for more. He gathered both her wrists in one hand and moved the other hand down to lift up one of her legs. He pressed his crotch against hers as well, letting her know that he was just as interested in her as she was in him.

He finally let go off her and broke the kiss. He stared at her for a brief second, his eyes dark of lust, taking in the picture of her, staring right into her soul. He kept eye contact with her while he slowly went down on his knees in front of her.

He reached up under her dress and pulled her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and he left them on the ground. He lifted up one of her legs over his shoulder and then his head disappeared under her dress.

"Oh god," she whispered the second his tongue hit her clit.

She leaned back and moaned as he licked her. His hand went up her leg, his nails running on her thigh until he reached what he was going for. He pushed two fingers inside her as he continued to lick her.

"More! More!" She begged in whispers as she kept pushing her crotch towards his face.

He pushed in a third finger and she gasped. For a little while he forced all three fingers in and out of her before he pulled out the third finger again. A second later it slid up her ass and she cried out in pleasure as he suddenly fingered both her holes. He didn't stop until she finally cried out her orgasm.

He got back up to his feet, grinning at her as she stood there completely calm. Calm, sweaty, horny and absolutely beautiful. He took her hand and walked her to the nearest container and told her to lean in on it. She did as he wanted and pushed her ass backwards. He opened his pants and dropped them to his knees. He ran his fingers up her thighs again, this time pressing the nails into her skin to bring her delightful pain. She moaned by his touch and when he slapped her ass right after, she growled in pleasure. He chuckled, lined up his dick at her pussy and then pushed himself inside her.

He grabbed her hips and thrust inside her. She moaned and held on tight as good as she could to the container. Again that begging voice left her mouth.

"More! More!"

Oh yes, he'd give her more. She didn't have to worry about that. He kept thrusting into her, his own moaning increasing as well, his voice blending with hers. Minutes went by like that and then he gave a hard thrust and stopped all the way inside her. She turned her head a bit to look at him over her shoulder.

"Can I fuck your ass?" He asked in a hoarse voice.  
"Yes," she said and smirked.

He wasn't about to double check. She had said yes and he was gonna take her up on her word. He quickly pulled out of her, lined his dick up at her other entrance and slowly started pushing in. She pushed backwards to meet his movement. She seemed eager to get him inside and he pushed in a little faster which earned him a moan in return.

"You don't have to go gentle with me. I love this stuff," she said.

Again, she didn't have to say twice. She sure was a woman of his dreams this night. He grabbed her hips tight again and started thrusting into her ass at a fast pace. She moaned, screamed, cried and begged for more. He kept going. She was something else, alright.

"Keep going! It's so fucking good!" She cried.

He grinned to himself and slapped her ass again while he continued at the fast pace.

"Again!" She cried.

He slapped her ass again and she moaned louder. He continued to let his hand rain down on her ass and heard her moan louder and louder. Four slaps later and she cried out her orgasm while she pushed her ass backwards as much as she could. He just kept fucking her fast, not willing to slow down before he had reached his own climax. It came shortly after and he thrust into her one last time, burying his dick as far as possible up in her ass.

"Oh god," she whimpered as she came down from her high.  
"You can say that again," he chuckled and pulled out of her.

He fixed his pants while she turned around and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"You're one of a kind," he said.  
"I hope that's a good thing," she said in a light tone.  
"Oh, trust me, it's very good. Never had anyone letting me go crazy on their ass like that. You must be any man's dream," he said and winked.  
"Hardly," she laughed.

He walked over to where she had been standing up against the wall earlier and grabbed her panties that he had left on the ground.

"I'm keeping these to remember you by," he said.

She just laughed. He put them in his pocket and walked back over to give her one last kiss.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Unice," he said.  
"Yeah, maybe," she said.


	22. V

She giggled as Dean leaned in to kiss her neck. They were both drunk out of their minds and had spent the entire party sitting next to each other, drinking, talking and getting to know each other.

"You drive me crazy, Valerie," he whispered in her ear.  
"How much?" She giggled.  
"Why don't you come with me to one of the bedrooms and I'll show you how much," he whispered and sucked on her earlobe.  
"Maybe later," she giggled and pushed him away.

He felt slightly mad. Did she just reject him? He didn't spend hours next to her just to have her reject him once he finally went for it. No, he wouldn't stand for it. He would hold her to her half promise of "maybe later", although the maybe part would be left out. Later. She would have no saying in that.

He watched her as she got up to use the toilet. She was just as drunk as he felt but she had a hard time standing on her own legs. She laughed at her own drunken state of mind while she disappeared out of the livingroom.

He stayed seated and started talking to some of his friends. It wasn't until around 15 minutes later he realized how much time had passed and that she hadn't come back from the toilet. He excused himself from the conversation and got up to go search for her.

The bathroom was empty so he kept searching. He opened every door and looked inside the rooms but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked upstairs and started looking through the rooms up there. It didn't take long before he found her in a bed. He smirked to himself as he walked inside and locked the door behind him.

He crawled down in bed behind her, let his hand wander up her thigh while he kissed her neck.

"Valerie," he called out in a whisper.

No response. He raised his head and looked at her. She was way gone in dreamland. The alcohol had knocked her out.

He frowned and pouted like a kid. Here he was ready to have a good time with her and she was just sleeping. He looked down her body and stopped at his own hand that was still on her thigh. He knew he shouldn't but he started moving it again, continuing the path up her thigh, lifting up her dress to reveal her thong.

He knew what he did was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. He was drunk and horny and he felt he had the right to her body after spending so many hours working for it. He let a finger wander inside her thong and brushed it up against her folds. She tossed a bit but didn't wake up. He slowly pushed it inside her and started moving it in and out of her as slow as he could. He kept his eyes on her to make sure she stayed asleep. She didn't wake up but her body reacted to him right away. He felt how she got more and more wet and soon he added a second finger.

He was hard, harder than he ever remembered being. She was dripping wet and he could basically do whatever he wanted with her as she was knocked out from all the alcohol. He knew what he did was wrong, dead wrong, but he wanted her so bad. He pulled his fingers out of her, opened his pants, and pulled out his dick.

He moved in close behind her, pulled her thong aside and slowly pushed his dick inside her. She felt so good and he bit the side of his mouth to keep himself from moaning. He couldn't have her wake up although he doubted anything would wake her up right now. She had been drinking way too much and would probably be gone for hours.

He thrust into her slowly, going all the way out and all the way in over and over, feeling every inch of him being swallowed by her wet pussy without her knowing. It turned him on like crazy and he didn't last long. He buried his dick deep inside her as he came.

For a few seconds he laid still and just enjoyed his own release before finally pulling out of her again. He fixed her thong and dress, got out of bed and fixed his own pants. He looked at her again. She still looked so hot and he thought about taking her one more time. He shook his head and hurried towards the door. He had already done a shitty move that he never should have done and gotten away with it. No way he was gonna try and press his luck. He left her sleeping in the bed and went downstairs again.


	23. W

Dean and Randy sat at a bar together. Lately they had been butting heads backstage and before things would get completely out of hand, they agreed on talking things through over a beer. They had been there for around an hour. Basically they both had to admit to letting their egos get the best of them but now they seemed to be on the same side again, just two friends talking with a beer in their hands.

"Oh my god, I know you two!" Some girl screamed before dumping down on Randy's lap.

He looked down at the girl, then over at Dean, then back down at the girl again, wondering what the hell to do about this sudden intruder in his lap.

"You're Randy Orton," she proclaimed as she reached up to touch his chin before she looked over at Dean, pointed at him and proclaimed: "And you're Dean Ambrose."  
"Girl's got eyes in her head," Dean said with a chuckle.

"Guys! Guys! Over here!" She shouted as some of her friends.  
"Leave the poor men alone!" Someone shouted back.

She got up from Randy's lap and walked over to her friends.

"But it's Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose!" She shouted.

Randy leaned in towards Dean with a twisted smile on his face.

"What do you say you and I make up for it in another way as well?" He asked.

Dean looked over at the girl and then back at Randy.

"You serious?" He asked.  
"Dead serious. What fangirl fantasy is better than fucking one superstar?" Randy asked.  
"Fucking two superstars," Dean answered and smirked.  
"Exactly. Although, you're the one who'll be doing the fucking. I just wanna stuff my dick so far down her throat that she'll choke on it," Randy said.

"Screw you, guys!" She yelled at her friends.  
"She's coming back," Dean said.  
"Play it cool," Randy said.

She walked back over to them and they stood up.

"You guys leaving?" She asked.  
"Yeah," Randy answered.  
"But..." She started but she didn't know what to say.  
"Listen..." Dean started while twirling his fingers in the air as if he tried to remember her name.  
"Wendy," she helped him.  
"Listen Wendy, you can come along if you like," he said.  
"Yeah? Really?" Her face turned into a huge smile. "I'd like that a lot."

Randy placed his hand on her lower back and escorted her out of the bar while Dean came walking behind them. It was too easy but it was gonna be a whole lot of fun. She was gonna get everything she had asked for the moment she chose to dump down uninvited in Randy's lap.

"Undress!" Randy barked the moment they all three were inside his hotel room.

She looked at him as if she wanted to see if he meant it and the look in his eyes made her instantly take off her clothes.

"Very nice," Dean said in a softer tone, making her relax a bit more.  
"On the bed! On your hands and knees! Ass out by the edge!" Randy was firering off the commands fast.

She did as she was told and ten seconds later she was on the bed just waiting for what was to come next. Randy sent Dean a smirk and nodded towards her.

"Dive right in," he said.  
"Don't mind if I do," Dean said and walked over to her.

He stood behind her as he opened his jeans. He didn't care about foreplay or even checking if she was ready for him. He just pushed his dick inside her, making her whimper and move forward in the process as if she tried to get away from him. He grabbed her hips and forced her back as he slammed into her as hard as he could. Randy appeared in front of her. He too opened his jeans, pulled out his dick and crawled up on bed, placing himself on his knees in front of her.

"Open!" He barked as he grabbed her hair.

She opened her mouth and he pushed her head down on his dick as far as he could.

"Fucking suck it!" He growled as he held on tight to her hair, controlling her every movement, forcing himself down her throat again and again.

She made gagging noises as Randy came inside her mouth, still forcing himself down her throat and forcing her to swallow. He didn't pull out until he was sure she swallowed everything. He looked up at Dean.

"You done soon?" He asked.

Dean held up a finger and started thrusting into her even harder. Seven thrusts later and he came with a growl. He quickly pulled out of her and closed his jeans, not even wanting to look at her again.

"Get dressed and leave!" Randy barked.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You heard me," he said.  
"I don't believe this," she said as she slowly got up from bed.

She looked at him as if she was questioning whether or not he really meant it.

"For fuck's sake!" He growled and got out of bed too.

He stuffed his dick back in his jeans but left them open while he walked fast towards her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door. He opened it and pushed her naked outside in the hallway.

"Wait!" She cried out as she tried covering herself.

He walked back inside, gathered her clothes and threw it out in the hallway to her before slamming the door shut.

"At least you gave her her clothes," Dean said as he shook his head.  
"I'm not a complete asshole," Randy said.


	24. X

Dean smiled as she walked into the party. He knew she would be coming. She always did. After all, she was Seth's cousin which also meant she was untouchable after many warnings from Seth's side. Warnings that Dean of course hadn't listened to.

He had spent many parties hunting her down and finally she caved in at the last party, allowing him a very good makeout section in the bathroom but she had stopped him the moment he tried getting his hands underneath her clothes. Normally he would think a woman doing that was just a tease but not this one. Not her. Not Xenia. She was just scared that Seth would find out and beat him up. Seth had probably given her just as many warnings as he had given Dean.

Now there she was in that black mini skirt combined with a pink top that showed off some of her stomach. Practicually wearing almost nothing and just ready to fuck all night if she would allow him to. He knew she would someday. It may not be today but one day he would get what he wanted and she wouldn't be going anywhere for an entire night. He would make sure of that.

She was aware of him watching her and she secretly smiled with her back turned against him. He was gonna have to continue working for it while she had just as much fun with it as he did. So she stayed away from him, stayed in the other end of the room while drinking, laughing, having fun and flirting. It was the flirting part that made Dean's blood boil. He knew she was playing him and that he had already won and he sure would get his hands on her for showing off like that in front of him.

He waited a couple of hours, barely drinking anything since he needed his head to be clear for this, just watching and waiting. When she finally made her way to the bathroom, he quietly got up 30 seconds later and calmly walked out there and waited for her to finish.

The moment she opened the door, he quickly pushed his way into the room and locked it again. He grinned at her as he slowly walked towards her, closing the gab between them. He reached around her and let his hands slide down her back to grab her ass while he leaned in to talk low in her ear.

"Oh Xenia, you've been a very bad girl," he said.  
"How so?" She asked.

Her voice alone sent shivers down his spine. She was a little temptress and she knew it.

"Coming here wearing that, knowing perfectly well what it'll do to me, then ignoring me and flirting with others in front of me, knowing just how mad I'll get by seeing that," he said.  
"How mad?" She challenged.  
"Mad enough to show you a thing or two," he answered.

He lifted her up on the sink and looked at her. His hands went up her thighs until they reached her panties. His fingers lingered on the waistband while he looked at her, searching her eyes for answers.

"You know we can't do that," she said.  
"I know but that doesn't mean I can't give you a hint of what you're missing out on," he said and smirked.

He started pulling her panties down and she lifted herself up as good as she could to help. They slid down her legs and landed on the floor. He kept his eyes planted on her face as one of his hands made its way under her miniskirt again. He wanted to see how she would react to his first touch.

A small moan escaped her as his fingers landed on her clit and slowly started moving around. He smiled. She looked even more beautiful when she was enjoying his touches so he kept going, adding a little more preasure, moving a bit more faster. She closed her eyes and moaned again although she tried her best to keep as quiet as possible.

He leaned in to kiss and bite her neck. His fingers moved down and he pushed two of them inside her. She whimpered in pleasure and he smiled against her neck as he kept assulting it.

"Say my name," he whispered.

She kept moaning and he felt her starting to get close. He wanted nothing more to hear her cum with his name on her lips like she was sealing the deal with him, letting him know that she was his.

"Say my name," he raised his voice a little, making it a little more demanding as he kept pushing his fingers into her.  
"Oh god, Dean!" She cried out as he made her cum.

She squeezed his fingers but he kept moving through her tight walls, constantly rubbing his fingers over her sweet spot as she moaned out in pleasure. She looked so beautiful when she came, she felt so good to touch and most importantly, his name leaving her mouth in that moment had been the most beautiful sound ever.

Her body relaxed and she opened her eyes. He was still moving his fingers inside her, although it was at a very slow pace now. He just didn't want to pull them out. She felt so good and he knew it would be over the second he pulled them out. He leaned in and kissed her and then he finally pulled his fingers out, leaving him with as much of an empty feeling as her. He looked her in the eyes as he licked his fingers clean of her juices to show her just how much he wanted her.

She jumped down from the sink again and he watched her as she found her panties on the floor and put them back on. She smiled at him before walking over to him to kiss him one more time. The moment they left the bathroom they wouldn't be able to kiss or touch anymore so he held on tight to her as he kissed her deeply.

He walked over to the door but before unlocking it and letting her back out, he turned around and looked at her.

"One day you'll be mine and I'm gonna do unspeakable things to you the entire night," he said.

She giggled and shook her head but he saw the lust in her eyes.

"I can wait for you, Xenia, I can wait," he said and smiled.


	25. Y

Dean was out for a run when the sound of a girl crying stopped him. He was in front of a church and the crying came from behind a bush on the church's property. He shouldn't care but something about this soft crying made him go in to see what was going on.

He found her right away. A young girl sitting on the ground, crying into her hands. She looked so sweet and innocent. Whoever brought her to tears surely couldn't be worth much of her time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he squatted down beside her.

She looked up at this strange man in front of him only wearing a pair of shorts and with a sweaty chest. Her eyes widened by the sight of him.

"Don't be scared. I mean you no harm. I just heard you crying. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked again.  
"My dad," she finally answered.  
"What did he do?" He asked.  
"He won't let me date this guy who asked me out," she answered.  
"Is he a bad guy?" He asked.  
"No, he's really sweet and he's okay with waiting like my father says I have to," she answered.  
"Waiting?" He asked confused.  
"My father is the priest of this church," she answered.  
"Oh, waiting. Right," he said as it dawned on him what she was talking about.  
"But I don't wanna wait. I'm 18, for crying out loud. I wanna live my life like my friends do. I wanna party, be happy, have sex, date, do whatever a normal teenager does," she said angrily.

He chuckled a bit by this angry girl unfolding in front of him. She was rather cute when she was angry.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Yetta," she answered.  
"Hi Yetta, I'm Dean. Let's get you up from the ground, shall we?" He said.

He stood up and reached his hand down to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Wanna show me the church?" He asked.

He wasn't a religious man and churches didn't mean a thing to him but any excuse for being near her a little longer had to do.

"Sure," she answered.

The church was empty but he preferred it like that. He really wanted to spend some time alone with her.

"Sometimes I just wanna..." She said angrily but stopped herself and blushed.  
"You just wanna what?" He asked and stepped closer to her.  
"Nothing. I didn't mean to say that out loud," she said, her face getting very red now.

He smirked and stepped even closer to her as he placed a hand on her hip.

"You just wanna what?" He asked in a tempting voice.  
"I just wanna find someone to have sex with in here in the house of god to really stick it to my father," she admitted while looking down, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

His other hand landed on her other hip and he squeezed gently.

"Yetta, look at me," he said.

She looked up and he kissed her. She felt surprised at first but then allowed him. His mouth moved to the side, kissing her cheek and jaw before ending next to her ear.

"I'll be that guy if you want to," he said in a voice that went straight down between her legs.  
"I... I shouldn't," she stuttered.  
"Forget what you should or should not. Forget about being daddy's little girl. What do you want?" He asked and sucked on her earlobe.  
"You! I want you!" She whimpered.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently pushed her down on the stone floor.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you," he assured her as he started undressing her.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever had a virgin in his life. His past was filled up with holes but he knew many women had passed. However, this time around he was clearminded and he wasn't about to make her first time be unpleasent. She was too cute for that.

She seemed nervous and he couldn't blame her. He knew the first time was always a big deal in a girl's world and to have it in her father's church on the stone cold floor surely wasn't helping but he could be helping her get over her nervousness. He settled between her legs and let his tongue do the work for him. He had her moaning in no time.

He reached up and took one of her hands to assure her everything was alright while his other hand found it's way to her pussy. He gently pushed one finger inside her. She whimpered a little but other than that, she seemed to be fine with it. He moved it in and out of her for a little while and then added a second finger. She tensed up and whimpered even more, her hand now squeezing his.

"Just relax," he quickly got out before continuing to lick her.

And she did. She relaxed and then she tensed up again but this time it was from the pleasure he was giving her.

"That's it, girl. Give me all you got," he thought to himself as he continued to lick her.

She moaned out loud and squeezed his fingers as she came. He held his fingers still inside her given how tight she got when she came, making it impossible for him to move them, but he continued to lick her through her orgasm. Once she relaxed, he stopped too and pulled his fingers out of her. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"That was... that was..." She said, struggling to find the right word.  
"Good? Nice? Perfect?" He tried helping her while he just smiled at her.  
"Yeah, all of those and so much more," she said and smiled back.

He crawled up and sat on his knees between her legs while he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I need to hear you say it," he said.

It wasn't because he wanted to hear her ask for him to take her. He just needed to hear in her own words that she wanted him to take her virginity.

"I'm sure. I wanna have sex with you," she said.

That was all he needed to hear. He opened his pants and pushed them down his thighs. He leaned down on top of her and lined his dick up at her entrance.

"It's gonna hurt at first. Just take a deep breath and try to relax," he said and kissed the top of her head.

He pushed inside as gentle as he could. She tensed up and made it harder for him to get in but he wasn't one to give up. He gritted his teeth and continued to push through her tight walls until he found himself all the way inside. He held still and kissed her again.

"Just relax," he whispered between his kisses.

He waited until he felt her relax a bit and then started moving slowly. She tensed up right away again but he was a man on a mission so he continued. His kisses rained down on her and he tried his best to make it as comfortable for her as possible.

"Just say the word and I'll stop," he assured her.  
"No, don't stop," she hissed.

He kissed her again as he continued to move in. Her tightness wasn't making him last long. He grunted as he came and then collapsed on her chest. Her fingers ran up his back and he liked the feeling of her delicate fingers. He leaned his head back up, kissed her again and then pulled out of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he fixed his pants.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? Was it good enough for you?" She asked as she stood up and got dressed.

How cute was she? This was probably the biggest moment of her life and she was worried it had been good enough for him.

"It was perfect," he said and kissed her again.

"Look, I gotta get going," he said, feeling guilty for leaving her there like that.  
"I know," she said and smiled.

He looked in her eyes. She didn't seem mad at all. She just smiled at him, leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek and then she started walking away from him. He watched her leave. No longer a girl but a woman. No longer daddy's little sweetheart but god's fallen angel.


	26. Z

Dean threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her while tearing her clothes off her. Her name was Zilla and he had picked her up at a bar that evening. Everything about her screamed metal and hardcore, she was a classic girl for Seth, and that was exactly why he had gotten his hands on her before Seth could. Seth had been eyeing her the entire evening, even gone so far to say out loud that he would bet no one but him could land her. A bet Dean had taken - and won. Now he was collecting his prize.

She wasn't really his type but even he could see she was hot so he wasn't about to back down. He had won her fair and square. Her hands worked just as eagerly as his and pretty soon they were both naked.

She pushed him down on his back and quickly crawled on top of him. Damn, she was eager to get him inside her but he didn't complain. Who needed foreplay anyway? She slid down on him and immetiately started riding him like crazy. No, definately no complaints at all.

She scratched her nails down his chest hard. He didn't mind pain but he didn't like her being in control like that. He grabbed her hips and swung her around. Her nails found his back instead, clawing and drawing blood. That would definately be painful tomorrow but he didn't care right now. He just thrust into her as hard as he could, determined to bring her pain as well.

"Hurt me!" She hissed.  
"I'm trying," he said short of breath as he slammed into her as hard as possible.  
"Fucking hurt me!" She raised her voice and tilted her head back a bit.

Oh, she meant something else. That was clear. He wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed and she immetiately started moaning louder. A twisted smile appeared on her face and he squeezed even harder. She had to be seing darkness soon if he continued squeezing like that but she seemed to like it and want more so he kept at it while slamming into her full force.

Her voice could barely come out. His hand on her throat silenced most of it but it was still clear to hear that she was cumming. Besides, he could feel her squeeze the life out of him. She was cumming hard and he just kept squeezing her throat and thrusting into her. Fuck, she was hot when she allowed him control of her body like that. Her final strangled cry sent him over the edge as well and he thrust into her one last time as he came.

He let go off her throat and chuckled as he saw bruises already starting to form. He had no idea why she hadn't passed out by his hand. A few seconds more and she would have. He was sure of that. He gently traced the beginning bruises with his finger.

"Don't feel bad. I like it that way," she said.  
"I don't. I feel strangly proud of my work," he admitted.  
"You're entitled to," she said and smirked. "Not to sound like a bitch but please get off me now."

He rolled down from her and watched her as she got out of bed and pulled on her panties again.  
"You're leaving, right?" She asked.  
It wasn't a question. It was a demand disguised as a question. He liked it. He liked her. A woman right after his playbook.  
"Yeah," he said and smiled before getting out of bed to get dressed.


End file.
